Un afortunado accidente
by tavis-rock
Summary: Nico y Maki parecen no llevarse bien por lo que Nico decide chantajear a Maki con unas fotos para que la trate mejor, sin embargo un pequeño accidente cambia las cosas...del odio al amor solo hay un paso?
1. Chapter 1

**bueno me encuentro bastante feliz ya que mi primer fanfic (aishiteru banzai) fue muy bien resivido asi que decidi traerles otra historia mas de estas dos tsunderes que me gustan mucho, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en la sala del club del grupo de School Idols M's donde se encontraba únicamente una pelinegra sentada observando su ordenador, ciertamente habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que comenzaron a ser nueve integrantes lo cual le parecía perfecto, no solo había encontrado un buen grupo sino también a muy buenas amigas, tenía muchas fotos que recopilar en su álbum, pero parecía tener algunos problemas ya que no contaba con muchas, lo cual le molestaba.

-demonios! Me pareció que habíamos tomado muchas fotos en el viaje a la playa, pero me topo con esto?-se preguntaba a si misma, tratando de recordar donde quedaron aquellas fotos.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, al mirar se topó con una pelirroja que recién llegaba a la sala del club.

-oh? Nico-chan, donde están las demás?-le preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra quien seguía mirándola.

-aun no llegan…pensé te toparías con alguna de ellas-le respondía Nico a la más joven quien no dijo nada más y se sentó en su lugar, mientras buscaba en su mochila un acostumbrado libro que solía leer mientras esperaba a las demás.

Nico se sentía incomoda, solían aparecer todas juntas o al menos dos de las chicas a la vez, pero en esta ocasión solo se encontraba con Maki y no parecía llevarse muy bien con ella, más bien parecía que ella no le era de mucho agrado a Maki, miro por un momento a la pelirroja que estaba leyendo su libro, pudo observar entre las cosas de ella que traía una cámara, entonces fue cuando recordó quien era la chica que había sacado todas esas fotos.

-Oh…..Maki-chan! Tu tomaste muchas fotos el día del campamento no?-le preguntaba la mayor a la pelirroja.

-así es, que hay con eso?-le respondía como acostumbraba sin retirar su mirada de aquel libro que leía.

-bueno pensaba en subir algunas imágenes a la página de M's como promoción del nuevo PV, y quería saber si podías prestarme tu cámara-le preguntaba ahora Nico a Maki quien solo señalo su mochila en señal de que podía tomarla, Nico odiaba que Maki no hablara tanto y que fuera tan reservada, sin mas no dijo nada y se acercó a tomar la cámara.

Saco la memoria, ya que era una cámara digital y comenzó a revisar todas esas fotos, efectivamente, encontró bastantes de aquel viaje, y antes de comenzar a mirarlas….

-Nya! Le gane a Honoka-chan!-gritaba Rin, mientras entraba corriendo abriendo la puerta, haciendo que las únicas dos personas dentro del salón se sobresaltaran.

-no puede ser…perdí!- decía Honoka entrando después de Rin, y con voz quejumbrosa.

-oigan! Pueden al menos tocar la puerta? Qué tal si Nico, o Maki comenzaban a cambiarse primero, para el ensayo?-reñía Eri a las dos chicas que andaban jugueteando.

-oh por favor Maki-chan no se cambiaría frente a nadie, y menos si la única que la acompaña es Nico-chan- le respondía Rin a Eri, con la misma energía de hace un momento.

Nico al escuchar el comentario de Rin pareció molestarse, ¿porque Maki se portaba de esa manera todavía con ella?, parecía menos tímida y más amigable con las demás pero porque con ella era tan diferente? Será que no le agradaba a Maki?

-jum! Como si me importara…..después de todo no hay mucho que ver!-dijo Nico tras el comentario de Rin, lo cual por primera vez causo la atención de Maki hacia ella, y la miraba de mala manera.

-mira quien habla, la señorita plana!-contraataco Maki con tono molesto a Nico, quien también comenzó a molestarse.

-que has dicho!?-fue lo único que dijo Nico mientras se acercaba más a Maki, ambas parecían molestas.

-lo que escuchaste, tú me ofendiste primero! Y yo no te había hecho nada!-le respondía Maki con verdad a Nico mientras la imitaba y se acercaba a ella también.

-oh vamos no comiencen otra vez ustedes dos, tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer- esta vez entraba al salón del club Umi en compañía de Koroti y Hanayo.

-es verdad, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-respondía Maki, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra quien pareció molestarse más.

Ya llegando todas al club se dispusieron a ensayar, realmente aunque ya no fueses a participar en el Love Live debían seguir practicando.

-chicas necesitamos mejorar mucho estos pasos, así habrá un mejor desempeño no creen?-se escuchó por parte de Eri.

-hablando de desempeño…cómo va el PV?-preguntaba Nozomi a las demás quienes solo se miraban unas a otras.

-bueno según Nico-chan va a subir unas fotos que tomamos del campamento como promoción del PV (*oficialmente el PV del que hablan es 1,2 Jump!*)

-OH! Es verdad, Maki-chan necesito la memoria de tu cámara, si no te es muy molesto…-le decía Nico a la pelirroja, de una manera aun un poco molesta, parecía que aún no la perdonaba por llamarla plana.

-puedes ser más amable sabes…-le respondía Maki a Nico, de igual manera.

-hay no! Empezando pelea en tres…-decía Nozomi con ironía.

-Dos…-apoyaba Hanayo a la cuenta, mientras observaba como Nico y Maki se miraban de manera conflictiva.

-Uno…Nya!-finalizaba Rin con alegría como siempre, de igual manera ya estaba acostumbrada a las pequeñas riñas que se tenían esas dos diariamente.

-como exiges que yo sea más amable si tu no lo eres!-empezaba Nico con la discusión exactamente después de la cuenta.

-tu comenzaste a agredirme primero, yo no dije nada el día de hoy para que te molestaras!-respondía Maki nuevamente.

-sí que lo hiciste, siempre! ¿Porque me tratas diferente que a las demás? Tanto te desagrado? O acaso fue por llamarte ojos rasgados?!...lo siento! no sabía tu nombre! Ya que la señorita solitaria nunca se molestó en decírmelo cuando la conocí!- finalizaba con enojo Nico quien ya se había puesto de pie y dejaba salir toda la incertidumbre que tenía desde que Maki llego al salón del club el día de hoy.

-E…eso no tiene nada que ver!…sabes que olvídalo tómala, yo me voy a casa!-le respondía Maki, dándole la cámara a Nico y retirándose aun enfadada de la azotea, las demás miraban serias y calladas lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-bien! Pues yo también me voy a casa!-hablaba Nico para si misma y se retiraba también del lugar, dejando a las demás mirándose entre ellas con un poco de asombro.

-baya…esta pelea fue un poco más lejos el día de hoy no?- rompía con el silencio Honoka entre las siete integrantes restantes.

-ciertamente, normalmente solo se miran con ganas de matarse y terminan desviando sus miradas la una de la otra con molestia-respondía Kotori también.

-aunque Nico tiene algo de razón, no entiendo porque Maki se porta diferente con ella, como si no le agradara- esta vez hablada Eri, quien se ponía de lado de Nico.

-no creo que sea eso, porque siempre están juntas incluso si todas estamos, ellas dos prefieren pelearse a estar con alguna de nosotras- respondía Hanayo a Eri.

-eso es porque los polos opuestos se atraen-respondía Nozomi a todas quienes al escuchar eso se miraron.

-a que te refieres con eso Nozomi?-por fin hablaba Umi metiéndose en la plática.

-ya se darán cuenta por si mismas-decía Nozomi tomando sus cosas y disponiéndose a retirarse también, puesto que sin Nico y Maki no podrían ensayar.

.

Por otro lado Nico ya se encontraba en su casa, realmente no estaba de humor para nada, incluso les pidió a sus hermanas que no la molestaran ya que estaría ocupada, tal vez no haciendo deberes escolares, si no en revisar las Fotos de la cámara de Maki para el PV.

-esa tonta al final no dijo nada….evadió el tema y se fue-decía Nico para sí misma mientras conectaba la memoria a su laptop y comenzaba a checar las fotografías que se encontraban en una carpeta por separado de otras, paso trabajando en eso un largo rato, hasta que termino de subirlas a su página oficial del grupo.

-listo con esto termino la propaganda. Uff-se disponía a descansar un momento cuando salió de esa carpeta pudo observar que había más, y le entro la curiosidad de mirar un poco las fotografías de Maki….-tal vez encuentre algo interesante-se preguntaba a si misma y comenzaba a mirar, había un poco de todo fotos familiares, sus padres, algún otro pariente, fotos de vacaciones, principalmente esa carpeta llamo su atención.

-Que demo…que raro ver una foto de Maki sonriendo….se ve ….linda-pensaba mientras observaba una foto de Maki en un traje de baño color rojo obscuro con un poco de negro muy diferente al que uso en el campamento con todo el grupo, podría decirse que este era…..más sexy?...enseñaba un poco más de piel?

-espera Yazawa Nico! Porque piensas que Maki es linda?! Porque crees que se ve sexy sonriendo con ese tipo de ropa? Grrrr!...cálmate!-se reñía a si misma mientras su rostro seguía tan sonrojado como hace un momento incluso tal vez un poco más.

-c…creo que mirare un poco más!-seguía observando aquellas fotos donde Maki lucia de una manera tan diferente a como la había visto, se veía más feliz, sonriente…y por alguna extraña razón no aguanto el impulso de guardar unas cuantas de aquellas fotos.

-tal vez pueda chantajearla con esto….-se decía a si misma con una mirada traviesa en su rostro, con esto are que me trate bien!-finalizaba riendo con cierto tono malvado Nico, y dirigiéndose a dormir.

Al día siguiente después de clases en el club se encontraba Maki esperando a las demás de alguna manera se habían atrasado. Para su suerte La pelinegra de ojos carmín fue la primera en llegar.

-OH Maki-chan…que gusto verte!, gracias por la cámara me a hecho muy feliz…-hablaba Nico sospechosamente mientras le entregaba la cámara a Maki quien la miraba de manera interrogativa.

-seguro….que te traes tú? Pareces feliz y maligna a la vez-le decía la pelirroja a su sempai, quien seguía con la misma expresión traviesa en su rostro.

-de ahora en adelante cuidaras más como me tratas Maki-chan!-le respondía mientras se acercaba a su asiento y dejaba su mochila sobre él.

-no entiendo de lo que hablas pero bueno, seguro solo es uno de tus juegos sin sentido-le respondía Maki nuevamente mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a su celular.

-creo que si miras esto entenderás-le decía Nico mostrando en su celular una de aquellas fotos que extrajo de la cámara de Maki, quien al verlas se sonrojo de golpe.

-porque tienes eso tú!? Acaso miraste mis pertenencias?!-le decía Maki sobresaltada a la pelinegra quien la miraba traviesa y con una sonrisa.

-ah! No, no Maki-chan debes ser más amable con Nico Nii si no quieres que le enseñe esto a todo mundo-le decía la pelinegra a Maki quien la miraba con enojo e impotencia.

-m…muy bien…Nico-chan, lo lamento….-contestaba Maki cabizbaja mientras se acercaba un poco a Nico, cosa que Nico no noto, hasta que la pelirroja se le lanzo encima.

-dame eso de inmediato!...miserable acosadora!-le gritaba Maki a Nico quien se agachaba y trataba de que Maki no le quitara su celular.

-acosadora!? Eso te costara caro Maki-chan…-suéltame!- gritaba de igual manera Nico ante el ataque de Maki.

Forcejeaban el celular frente a frente, Nico al jalar asía atrás el celular, causo que se tropezara con una de las sillas cayendo asía atrás y jalando a Maki también haciéndola caer, se escuchó un gran estruendo ante la caída, el celular estaba en el suelo y una de las sillas quedo muy mal acomodada al borde de caerles encima también.

-M…Maki-chan, Idiota….-se escuchó decir a Nico en voz baja y con un tono de dolor en su voz y mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos por la misma razón.

-tu tienes la culpa…porque me haces esto?-le respondía Maki con tono molesto a Nico.

-odio que me trates diferente! Esto te enseñara a ser más amable por las malas..-le decía la pelinegra a Maki abriendo los ojos.

-Nico-chan….-fue lo único que dijo Maki, por fin cruzaban miradas, fue entonces cuando Nico se percató en la posición en la que estaban, ella en el piso, con Maki entre sus piernas y recargada sobre sus brazos para no caerle en sima.

-Maki…chan, estas…..muy cerca!-decía Nico sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la situación Maki la miro con duda.

-HAH! Lo siento- dijo Maki percatándose de la posición en la que estaban y al mover una de sus piernas para levantarse, la silla que estaba por caer colapso, golpeando la cabeza de Maki asiendo que callera por completo sobre Nico y que sus labios rosaran entre si, Nico se estremeció al contacto, y su sonrojo cambio a un rojo completo en su rostro.

-ouch!...l….lo….Siento N…Nico-chan…..yo…..-Maki tartamudeaba y sus mejillas estaban encendidas debido a lo que ocurrió hace un instante, por otro lado Nico tenía la mirada clavada en la de la chica más joven quien seguía tratando de articular palabra pero de igual manera su mirada no dejaba de ver esos ojos carmín.

-t…tonta…solo quítate de encima!-por fin hablo Nico, sin embargo su cara seguía tan colorada como antes.

-lo siento…-dijo Maki levantándose rápidamente de encima de Nico, tenía la mirada baja, Nico seguía viéndola, y sin más Maki salió corriendo del salón del club, lo cual sorprendió a el trio de segundo año que recién llegaban.

-whoa! M….Maki-chan? A dónde vas?...-dijo la líder a la pelirroja que no se detuvo y siguió corriendo perdiéndose entre las demás alumnas. Umi tomo la iniciativa de mirar dentro del salón del club encontrándose con Nico aun en el suelo, a su lado una silla tirada y el celular de Nico mostrando una de esas fotos.

-Nico…que se supone que paso aquí?-le preguntaba la peli azul a su sempai que estaba sin palabras y aun sonrojada tocando sus labios con una de sus manos.

-Nico-chan?-esta vez era Kotori acercándose a la pelinegra moviendo una de sus manos frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención.

-un accidente…solo fue un inesperado accidente…-contestaba Nico mirando a las demás tocando sus labios aun.

-un accidente?-preguntaba Honoka con duda a sus amigas que la miraban de igual manera.

.

Maki había corrido sin rumbo lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible, llego a la sección de las de tercer año y se topó con Eri y Nozomi quienes al mirarla la saludaron.

-Hola Maki-chan que pasa? Te ves muy agitada…-le preguntaba Nozomi a Maki quien se recargo en la pared y jadeaba.

-nada…..yo…..no puedo ir al club el día de hoy…..lo siento-respondía entre jadeos Maki a las dos chicas mayores quienes se voltearon a ver con duda.

.

.

.

-Maki-chan se veía sospechosa, negándose a venir así que la hemos traído a la fuerza!-decía Nozomi en tono triunfante llegando junto con Eri al salón del club, ambas traían a Maki de un brazo cada una, asiéndole imposible liberarse.

-suéltenme!...les dije que no podía venir aquí!...-se quejaba Maki mientras se movía tratando de liberarse, fue inútil.

-Oh Maki-chan ahora si nos dirás porque saliste corriendo cuando llegamos al club?-preguntaba Honoka mientras hacía que sentaran a Maki en una de las sillas.

Por otro lado Nico estaba tratando de escabullirse mientras todas ponían su atención en Maki, ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

-Nico! Tú también ven ahora mismo-retenía Umi a la pelinegra quien se quedó en seco y entro en pánico al mirar la expresión enfadada de la peli azul.

-es que…no he hecho los deberes de la escuela y….s...son muchos…así que con permiso…-trataba de zafarse pero esta vez fue Nozomi quien la retuvo tomándola del saco y jalándola hacia dentro de la sala del club y cerrando la puerta.

-por favor a quien tratas de engañar? Tú nunca haces la tarea-le respondía Nozomi, con voz ironía, y después la miro de frente con una sonrisa traviesa. –si no hablas con la verdad le daré a tus pechos un masaje que nunca olvidaran!- amenazaba mientras ponía sus manos frente a ella, lo cual volvió a estremecer a Nico.

-N…No…está bien…pero no me toques!-se rendía ante la más efectiva amenaza que Nozomi tenía para todas.

Hicieron que Nico se sentara justo al lado de Maki, se miraron un momento y desviaron la mirada con un sonrojo ambas chicas.

-y bien! Porque cuando llegamos Maki salió corriendo y Nico estaban en el piso?-preguntaba Umi a las dos chicas con voz severa.

-solo fue un accidente…..-respondía Nico en lo bajo.

-oh! No será que Maki-chan golpeo a Nico-chan?-se escuchó por parte de Hanayo que hablaba alarmada ante solo imaginar dicha acción.

-pero porque lo aria?...Maki-chan! porque golpeaste a Nico-chan?-Honoka interrogaba a la pelirroja.

-No la golpee, ella se cayó…-respondía Maki en tono molesto.

-no mientas! Estas bajo juramento!-respondía Honoka con voz severa nuevamente.

-estoy bajo qué?...de que hablas?...-preguntaba Maki con duda a la líder, quien parecía que solo estaba jugando.

-Honoka no estamos en un juicio…-le respondía Umi con seriedad a la líder quien solo rio.

-más bien ustedes dos no se irán hasta que digan lo que paso-sentencio Eri regañando a las dos chicas.

-vamos Maki-chan, Nico-chan...no creo que sea tan malo, además es decir la verdad o eso-decía Kotori señalando a Nozomi quien ponía cara pervertida y ponía sus manos frente a ella mientras movía sus dedos de manera traviesa, lo cual causo un rostro de pánico en Nico y Maki quienes anteriormente ya habían recibido ese tipo de castigo por parte de Nozomi

(*Maki fue la primera, en el templo mientras miraba a las de 2do ensayar y Nico fue en 3 ocasiones, por no estudiar, por juguetear mientras estudiaba y por evadir el estudio, este último fue junto con Honoka y Rin xD*)

Ambas chicas ahora se miraban sonrojadas y con pánico en sus ojos, debían mentir? O debían decirle a sus compañeras que se besaron por accidente?

-M…Maki-chan se los va a explicar verdad…-decía Nico tratando de librarse de aquello por tercera vez, Maki solo entro en más pánico.

-B….bese por accidente a Nico!- decía casi gritando Maki, la pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar lo que la pelirroja había dicho! Y miro rápidamente a sus amigas.

Rin y Honoka las miraban con una expresión traviesa en sus rostros mientras cubrían su boca tratando de no reír.

Hanayo, Eri y Kotori las miraban con algo de sorpresa y se quedaban sin palabras que expresar ante lo que escuchaban.

Umi estaba colorada, su rostro estaba tan rojo y por alguna extraña razón cubría sus ojos, pero la de la mejor reacción fue Nozomi quien las miraba como Rin y Honoka acompañado de un sangrado en su nariz.

-Maki! Se supone que mentirías!-le gritaba Nico a la chica más joven quien se encontraba tan apenada.

-entonces hubieras hablado tú!-respondía Maki de igual manera a la chica de ojos carmín.

-baya, baya yo que pensé que ustedes dos se odiaban!-decía Honoka entre risas a las afectadas, quienes la miraron con aun más vergüenza.

-fue un accidente! Yo nunca le daría mi primer beso a la tonta de Maki!-respondía Nico exaltada ante el comentario de Honoka y conservaba ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, Nozomi por otro lado se acercó a Maki con la misma expresión de antes.

-Whoa! Qué lindo Maki-chan le diste su primer beso a Nicocchi…-le decía en manera burlona, causando que Maki se sonrojara nuevamente pero parecía comenzar a calmarse ya que lo único que sus amigas hacían era reírse.

-más bien tu nariz sangra y no para…. Y tu Nico-chan porque me llamas tonta?!.-le respondía Maki con un tono entre preocupado a Nozomi y molesto a Nico.

-porque lo eres! Solo me causas molestias y problemas!-hablaba Nico nuevamente molesta y avergonzada.

-ahora resulta que yo soy la del problema, quien fue la que hurgo mis fotos y luego las trato de usar para chantajearme?-le respondía Maki de igual manera a Nico solo que la vergüenza comenzaba a irse y se convertía en enojo.

-ME DUELE QUE ME TRATES DIFERENTE!-grito Nico causando el silencio completo de todas y una cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Maki.

-N….Nico-chan…-Maki fue lo único que dijo ya que realmente le costaba trabajo hablar con todas las demás de espectadoras.

-olvídalo!...me voy a casa-finalizo todo ese embrollo Nico mientras le daba la espalda a todas y se retiraba con gran tristeza, dejando a las demás sorprendidas y a Maki…sin palabras.

* * *

**en esta ocacion quiero mantener un poco mas la escencia de lo que es realmente Love Live y sus personajes por lo que habra una que otra comedia je mchas gracias por leer espero sus comentarios anciosa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico llego a su casa, nuevamente se sentía molesta y de alguna manera triste, esperaba tal vez sus amigas hubieran tomado las cosas con más seriedad, y solo termino apenada y molesta.

-Maki es una idiota…..-se dijo a sí misma, subió hasta su habitación y se recostó en su cama para descansar un momento, incluso cerro sus ojos.

Comenzó a recordar cómo había sucedido todo ese embrollo, el solo pensarlo la hizo sentirse irritada, y al final vino a su mente la imagen de sus labios, rosando los de Maki….y su rostro sonrojado, pensar en eso hizo que su estómago sintiera inquietud y su corazón latiera con más fuerza y nuevamente sintió aumento de calor sobre sus mejillas.

-Ghrrrrr!...porque me sonrojo?...porque siento mi estómago extraño?...PORQUE MI CORAZON LATE TAN RAPIDO?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza, saco su celular y miro esa foto con la que pensaba chantajear a Maki.

-porque no puedes ser más agradable conmigo?...desearía que nos lleváramos bien…-finalizaba Nico mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Por otro lado Maki residen llegaba a su casa, al igual que la pelinegra, también se sentía cansada había sido un día muy molesto a su parecer.

-esas tontas no ayudaron en nada, solo hicieron que me avergonzara y que Nico me gritara-se decía a si misma mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada, entro a la cocina, al parecer no había nadie en casa, sin más solo tomo una manzana y se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un descanso.

-ahora que lo pienso…¿realmente la trato diferente?, la verdad no tengo la misma confianza de hablar con ella que con las demás, siempre se porta de manera superior...bueno es una superior mía, pero las de segundo no son haci y mucho menos Eri y Nozomi…-se preguntaba Maki mientras comía aquella manzana y miraba su celular...vacíamente, la imagen del rostro de Nico sonrojado…ese rose de sus labios, y la expresión de Nico ante aquello le pareció extremadamente tentador e incisiva.

-ella se veía tan….irresistible….¿IRRESISTIBLE?! Maki en qué demonios piensas?!-por alguna extraña razón también se regañaba ante sus pensamientos los cuales le parecían demasiado inapropiados.

Al final después le luchar tanto en sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, solo postro sus dedos sobre sus labios…-conque su primer beso…-finalizaba Maki mientras permanecía ahora bocabajo sobre su cama, con un leve sonrojo acompañando sus mejillas.

Nico llegaba al salón del club, al entrar la única persona en el lugar era nada más y nada menos que Nishikino Maki la causa de sus dolores de cabeza.

-Nico-chan!...tenemos que hablar-el rostro de Maki parecía serio y lo acompañaba un rubor suave.

-M…Maki-chan!...que pasa?-le respondía Nico de manera algo tímida a la chica más joven que se acercaba a ella, lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

-Nico-chan promete que contestaras con la verdad!-exigía Maki a la mayor quien en respuesta asintió.

-Si!...haci que dime que es lo que quieres saber?-le respondía Nico con aun más nerviosismo a Maki quien estaba ahora frente a ella.

-te gusto…..te gusto nuestro pequeño beso?-le decía la pelirroja pero ahora desviaba un poco su mirada y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-Q….que?...deja de hablar de cosas extrañas!-le respondía Nico con vergüenza en su rostro y voz, Maki parecía molesta ante la respuesta de Nico y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la pelinegra.

-bien!…si no vas a responderme tomare tu segundo beso, y el tercero, y todos los que tenga que tomar para que digas que sí!-Maki forzaba a Nico contra la pared, el corazón de la pelinegra latía con fuerza, de donde diablos había sacado Maki tanto valor? Desde cuando era ella tan dominante?…

-M….Maki-chan…-susurraba Nico y dejaba que Maki se acercara...estaban a punto de besarse, Nico podía sentir la respiración de Maki chocar contra su rostro…y comenzaba a impacientarse…

-Idiota! Bésame de una buena vez!-gritaba Nico levantándose de su cama,…si, era todo solo un sueño retorcido de la pelinegra, quien al abrir bien los ojos pudo observar a sus tres hermanos mirándola con una expresión sorprendida, Nico al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho entre sueños y peor aún sus hermanos menores habían escuchado, se enrojeció completamente.

-perdona onne-chan!-decía kokoro la segunda hija, quien miraba a su hermana mayor con pena.

-solo veníamos a despertarte…para el desayuno…-esta vez hablo Cocoa la tercer hija, que de igual manera que su hermana estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-sueño erótico!-fue lo único que dijo su hermano pequeño Kotaro, el cuarto hijo mientras señalaba a Nico, quien al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, casi muere de vergüenza.

-K…Kotaro! Quien te enseño esas palabras?!-respondía Nico exaltada y roja..-salgan de aquí! Ya voy!-finalizaba Nico cambiando de tema, sus hermanos solo obedecieron y salieron de la habitación.

-qué diablos fue ese sueño!?...¿¡porque quería que me besara otra vez?!...ugh! esto es odioso…-se rendía Nico ante la sucia jugada que le hizo su mente.

El día de hoy era sábado para su suerte, ya que no sería capaz de ver a la cara a la pelirroja que desde aquel accidente atormentaba sus sueños de una atrevida y tentadora manera, peor aún…ella no sabía si le gustaba o le asustaba tener ese tipo de sueños.

Después del desayuno y ayudar en los deberes de casa, decidió salir a tomarse un respiro, tal vez daría una vuelta por el parque o iría de compras.

-Nico! Ya que sales podrías traerme el mandado para la cena?- se escuchaba desde adentro de la casa la voz de la madre de Nico.

-de acuerdo, dame la lista-respondía la pelinegra a su madre desde la entrada de su apartamento.

-aquí tienes, lleva a tus hermanos contigo-le decía la madre de la pelinegra, mientras su hermanos salían, en compañía de ella.

-tengan cuidado de acuerdo?...no suelten la mano de Kotaro-les decía amablemente a sus hermanas quienes la acompañaban.

Había decidido ayudar con el mandado?…cuan arrepentida se sentía ya que eran muchas cosas las que tenía que llevar mientras vigilaba a sus hermanos, realmente le parecía molesto tener que llevar tantas cosas, caminaba con cuidado junto a sus hermanos quienes la ayudaban cuando el más pequeño, se le rompió una de las bolsas de la parte de abajo y al menos 2 naranjas salieron rodando al caer.

-o diablos!...Kotaro, tráelas aquí por favor-le decía a su hermano con las manos completamente ocupadas, el pequeño camino para recoger ambas frutas …pero la mano de alguien más las moto y se las ofreció.

-M's…-fue lo único que dijo el niño…Nico al escuchar a su hermano trato de mirar y se encontró con los ojos violeta que no deseaba ver en ese preciso momento.

-Hola pequeño….hola Nico-chan, ayudando en casa?-le preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra frente a ella, quien por alguna razón ocultaba su rostro entre la caja que traía cargando con el mandado.

-S…si, eso…y tu…-se quedaba en suspenso, tal vez porque se encontraba apenada o porque le preguntaba que hacia la pelirroja en ese lugar.

-bueno me sentía algo fastidiada en casa y decidí salir a caminar un poco-le respondía Maki a la mayor mientras, trataba de ver su rostro.

-ya veo….bien entonces me voy-finalizaba Nico dándole la espalda a Maki, quien la miro con un poco de confusión.

-Maki onee-chan….porque no vienes a casa?...Nico onne-chan estaba aburrida tal vez se sentiría mejor si juegan juntas!- le decía Cocoa a Maki, quien solo sonrió.

-no creo que deba aparecer así de repente…-le contestaba Maki a la niña.

-por favor Maki onne-chan…-esta vez era Kokoro quien ponía ojos de cachorro, Maki solo la miraba con una expresión de ternura y pena a la vez.

-l…lo siento…-hablaba Maki quien no dejaba de ver esa linda mirada, la niña ahora volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, quien siempre caía ante esa mirada tan dulce…esta vez no sería la excepción.

-M…Maki!, anda no pasa nada, claro si quieres acompañarnos…-le decía casi de manera forzada Nico a la pelirroja y rezaba por que Maki se negara hasta al final, quien solo desvió la mirada de la de ojos carmín.

-b...bien, supongo un rato no ara daño…-contestaba Maki al fin aceptando la invitación casi forzada de los Yazawa.

-diablos Kokoro!, pagaras por esto!-se decía a si misma Nico mentalmente mientras se maldecía por caer en la jugarreta de su hermana menor.

-Nico-chan eso parece demasiado grande y pesado para ti, déjame llevarlo-sacaba de sus pensamientos la voz de Maki a Nico, que sin siquiera darse cuenta, la pelirroja ya tenia cargando aquella caja.

-no hace falta!...yo puedo llevarla-le decía la mayor a Maki, ella solo sonrió.

-mejor ayúdalo a el- decía Maki señalando con la vista al más joven de todos, quien recogía una naranja, sin darse cuenta que se caían más de la bolsa al agacharse.

-muy bien…-se rendía Nico suspirando al final con gracia mientras se acercaba a su hermano y levantaba las frutas.

El camino hacia casa de Nico les parecía a ambas algo incómodo, ya que no habían hablado sobre su accidente y lo que paso la última vez que se vieron, todo lo que escuchaban era a los niños que las acompañaban hablar y reír, pero por primera vez Maki tomo la iniciativa de romper con el silencio incomodo entre ambas.

-Nico-chan…yo, lamento la aptitud que he tomado contigo…-decía Maki por fin, a la pelinegra le alegraba escuchar las palabras de su kouhai, sin embargo no deseaba responder, ya que prefería hablar con más tranquilidad y a solas en casa.

-…¿puedes perdonarme?...-volvía a insistir Maki hablando con la de ojos carmín.

-está bien Maki-chan…lleguemos a casa primero de acuerdo?-le respondía al fin Nico a la más joven, sin embargo no la miraba.

Al fin después de una breve caminata llegaban al apartamento de Nico, era la primera vez que Maki estaba ahí, el padre de Nico estaba casi en la entrada y miro a la pelirroja.

-oh! Nico has traído a una amiga?-le decía su padre al ver a su hija invitar a pasar dentro a Maki.

-así es, es compañera de la escuela y miembro de M's-le decía normalmente Nico a su padre.

-Nishikino Maki, un gusto-respondía Maki haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el hombre solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-espera un momento voy a dejar esto en la cocina y después podemos ir a otro lado para hablar, te parece bien?-le decía Nico a Maki con una leve sonrisa, la menor solo asintió y espero, en cuanto Nico volvió se dirigieron a su habitación donde nadie pudiera escucharlas.

Se quedaron frente a frente un momento Maki miraba a la mayor, sin embargo Nico no la miraba a la cara, lo cual incomodo un poco a Maki.

-bueno…como dije antes, lamento como te he tratado, quisiera…que intentáramos llevarnos bien…como con las demás-decía Maki sin quitar la mirada de Nico pero ella aún se negaba a mirarla.

-yo también lamento como me he portado Maki-chan….y lamento haber mirado tus cosas personales e intentar chantajearte con eso…creo que me sentía mal al ver que me trataras diferente-finalizaba Nico, sin despegar su mirada del piso y evitando la de Maki.

-está bien de cualquier manera ya está hecho, pero….porque no me miras? Me haces sentir insegura…-hablaba Maki tratando de saber la razón por la que Nico se negaba a mirarla.

-nada…realmente, solo pensaba…!-decía Nico, pero por alguna razón, no sabía que decir aparte de…sin embargo no quería que la pelirroja se fuera.

-de acuerdo…que bueno que pudiéramos hablar un momento, creo que me voy a casa, ya es algo tarde-respondía Maki, un poco más aliviada y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación, al abrirla se topó con Kokoro.

-onnechan, que bajen a cenar!-les decía la niña a las dos chicas dentro de la habitación.

-si vamos!,- enseguida Nico pensó en un buen pretexto para hacer que Maki se quedara más tiempo, sin más y sin escuchar a la menor bajaron rápidamente al comedor donde ya estaba toda la familia Yazawa.

-disculpen, pero tengo que retirarme…-decía Maki inclinándose.

-no quieres acompañarnos a cenar?-decía la madre de Nico que miraba con una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-no es eso, es que es algo tarde ya, y no quiero ser una molestia más tarde-hablaba Maki, a pesar de tener una personalidad dura, no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía muy buenos modales.

-para nada, anda no seas tímida-contestaba El padre de Nico a la chica quien miro a la pelinegra.

-Maki…tiene tomate!...-decía Nico de manera incitativa a Maki quien solo rio y suspiro.

(*a Maki le encanta todo lo que tenga tomate rojo*)

-de acuerdo, gracias-aceptaba finalmente la pelirroja la insistente invitación de la familia.

Como era de esperarse, las personas en aquel comedor hablaban y comentaban cosas que habían pasado esa semana.

-por cierto hablando de cosas vergonzosas Nico onne-chan, hoy se levantó gritando-sacaba un tema peligroso la segunda hija de los Yazawa.

-K…kokoro!-decía Nico tratando de evitar que sus padres preguntaran más sobre eso.

-así? Tuviste una pesadilla o algo?-preguntaba su padre antes de tomar un bocado de su alimento.

-sueño erótico!-nuevamente hablaba en el peor momento el pequeño Kotaro, que causo que todos presentes rieran, incluso Maki quien lo hizo discretamente y para mala suerte de Nico.

-No! No era un sueño erótico!...-reprochaba Nico sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-tranquila Nico-chan, suele pasar-le contestaba Maki a su amiga mientras ahora ella tomaba un bocado de comida, Nico solo la miro y bebió agua para relajarse.

-bueno es que se despertó gritando ''Idiota!, bésame de una buena vez!''- decía ahora Cocoa, Maki al escuchar eso se atraganto con el bocado que había tomado de comida, por otro lado Nico escupió el agua al mismo tiempo que la chica a su lado se estaba ahogando con la comida.

-ha! Maki-onnechan!- se alarmo una de las niñas y le ofreció rápidamente un vaso con agua a la pelirroja quien después de beberla pudo calmarse, sin embargo estaba tan sonrojada ahora como lo estaba Nico.

-baya, así que Nico dijo eso?...es curioso ya que nunca a besado a nadie, al menos que yo sepa, pero aquel granuja que se atreva a robarle su primer beso a mi pequeña lo pagara caro- afirmaba el padre de Nico en tono entre molesto y juguetón, lo cual comenzaba a avergonzar aún más a la pelinegra y a Maki la comenzaba a poner nerviosa y asustada.

-Y….yo, olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer en casa debo irme!-se levantaba rápidamente Maki y más que tratar de salir pareciera que deseaba huir lo antes posible de ese lugar, dejando desconcertados a todos en la mesa, Nico rápidamente se levantó y fue tras ella.

-Maki!...lo lamento, ellos…espera!-le decía la pelinegra a la más joven quien la miro con una expresión preocupada y aún estaba un poco sonrojada.

-N…Nico, si tu padre supiera lo que ocurrió…es decir, si…Yo soy ese granuja!-le decía con expresión asustada y nerviosa Maki.

-vamos él no hablaba enserio…bueno si, pero eso no significa que vaya a saberlo-le respondía Nico a la pelirroja tratando de calmarla un poco.

-bien…..pero no puedo volver, realmente es tarde y no he llamado a mis padres-le decía un poco más tranquila Maki a la de ojos carmín, quien se sintió un poco triste, algo en ella no quería que Maki se fuera aun.

-bien….entonces te acompaño a fuera-le respondía con una leve sonrisa la pelinegra a la de ojos violeta, quien solo asintió.

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento, se sentía un poco de frio, pero eso era lo de menos, cada una no había hablado nuevamente durante el camino asía afuera del departamento, aun no se sentían seguras?...que era ese extraño sentir de ambas?

-bueno aquí puedo irme yo sola, gracias por invitarme Nico-chan, hasta el lunes- se despedía la pelirroja dándole la espalda a Nico, sin esperarlo Maki sintió un agarre de la manga de su suéter y miro hacia atrás, la pelinegra era la causa.

-HAH! Lo lamento Maki no sé qué paso…..yo….b…bueno t...ten cuidado al volver-decía rápidamente soltando la manga de Maki y desviando la mirada, por otro lado a la más joven le había parecido encantador aquella acción, y más aun la expresión de su sempai.

-no…está bien, tendré cuidado, adiós- se despedía nuevamente la pelirroja yéndose y perdiéndose entre la obscuridad, Nico por otro lado comenzaba a reñirse mentalmente otra vez –porque hice eso!?...está bien que quiera llevarme mejor con ella pero esto….esto es extraño…-Nico comenzaba a sentir su corazón nuevamente acelerado, sin la respuesta a todas sus preguntas era demasiado obvia pero se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, sin mas volvió a dentro con su familia.

Maki llegaba a su casa, todo lo que había ocurrido hoy le había parecido interesante y algo extraño, pero mayormente cómico y agradable.

-Hija que bueno que llegas, ten suerte de que tu padre no haya llegado aún a casa-le decía la madre de Maki sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras tomaba una taza de Té.

-una amiga me invito a cenar en su casa, lamento no avisarte- se disculpaba la pelirroja con su madre.

-estabas en casa de una amiga?! Vaya, me alegra escuchar eso, bueno anda sube a tu habitación antes de que llegue tu padre- finalizaba su madre con una sonrisa, la pelirroja solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, se recostó sobre su cama con su laptop sobre sus piernas, deseaba escuchar un poco de música para relajarse y tomar un descanso, sin embargo recordó las palabras de la hermana de Nico ''Idiota!, bésame de una buena vez'' le causaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas el solo tratar de imaginar el sueño de Nico, donde obviamente estaba segura ella estaba involucrada.

-me siento, extraña, cálida y agradable cuando estoy con ella…-pensaba para sí misma mientras miraba su pantalla vacíamente.

Aquella imagen vino nuevamente a su mente, como miraba a Nico en el piso bajo ella, sonrojada, y después aquel rose, esa sensación de calidez y suavidad al tocar sus labios, hacían sentir emoción en su cuerpo y calidez nuevamente en sus mejillas.

-cómo puedo dudarlo?...no sé cómo es que esto llego a pasar, pero ciertamente, Nico me encanta… no sé si sea correcto, pero…estoy convencida, ella me gusta- finalizaba con una leve sonrisa la pelirroja, mientras cerraba los ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y aquella música que escuchaba, dándole paso a sus sentimientos y dejándolos salir por primera vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**lamento el retraso gente pero mi compu se puso de nena y no pude escribir nada :/ y bueno hoy les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, disculpen que sea tan corto pero es lo que pude escribir, sin mas ahi les dejo, que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Nico se preparó para asistir a clases, puesto que ya era lunes, y por alguna extraña razón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia ánimos y ansias de ir a la escuela, tal vez porque había tenido un buen fin de semana? O había dormido bien, verdaderamente fueron ambas cosas en las que cierta pelirroja tenía que ver.

Sin más salió a toda prisa en dirección al templo donde siempre se reunían para ensayar, aparentemente se le había hecho un poco tarde.

las chicas se encontraban en aquel lugar, esperaban a la pelinegra que para su suerte venia llegando a toda prisa.

-al fin llegas Nico, se supone que eres la presidenta debes ser más responsable- regañaba Eri a la pelinegra que recién llegaba.  
-así es no deberías dejar a la gente esperando- esta vez fue Honoka quien se unía a Eri.

-no quiero escuchar eso de ti Honoka que por primera vez veo que estas antes que yo- le respondía Nico con ironía a la líder quien solo rio.

-eso es porque Umi-chan se quedó en mi casa a pasar la noche junto con kotori-chan- respondia irresponsablemente la líder nuevamente.

Nico miro hacia sus lados y para sorpresa suya la persona que más esperaba ver no se encontraba ahí todavía.

-buscas a Maki-chan? Para tu suerte ella aun no llega- le hablaba Nozomi a la de ojos carmín, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-lamento la espera-se escuchó la voz de Maki llegando a toda prisa, a todas les extrañaba que ella llegara tarde puesto que era bastante responsable.

-Maki-chan llegas tarde – le echaba en cara Rin sin ninguna mala intención a la pelirroja la cual solo le sonrió.

-no pude conciliar el sueño anoche-respondia Maki realmente parecía algo cansada.

-bien no importa comencemos con el ensayo sino se nos ara tarde para llegar al colegio-decía Umi dando palmadas con sus manos.

-buen día Nico-chan-le decía Maki a la pelinegra casi ignorando las indicaciones de la rusa, a Nico le sorprendió un poco aquella aptitud de la pelirroja sin embargo le agradaba.

-b…buenas Maki-chan-respondia Nico a la chica a su lado, la cual le sonrió, parecía que la pelirroja a pesar de haberse levantado tarde estaba de muy buen humor.

Sin mas la practica dio inicio, pronto tendrían una presentación así que tenían que esforzarse al máximo, también Umi y Maki trabajaban en una nueva canción, mientras que Eri pensaba en nuevos y mejores pasos, era la razón por la cual estaban practicando antes y después de la escuela.

-bien chicas es suficiente, ahora démonos prisa para volver a la escuela de acuerdo?- indicaba Eri a las demás, quienes rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la escuela.

-por cierto que les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntaba Rin a Nico y Maki ya que las notaba más amables entre si.

-heh? No me digan que su pequeño accidente es la causa de todo- decía Nozomi con una sonrisa bastante amplia en su rostro.

-claro que no, es solo que tratamos de llevarnos mejor, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- respondia Maki con normalidad a Nozomi quien no dijo nada más sin embargo aún traía esa amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La conversación fue nula durante el resto del camino, posteriormente al llegar a la escuela todas se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, esta ocasión Rin y Hanayo notaba bastante feliz a Maki, tal vez mas de lo normal y deseaban saber la razón justo después de la penúltima clase ambas se acercaron a la pelirroja quien se encontraba en su asiento.

-Ne Maki-chan, no es que nos incumba pero… se te nota bastante alegre últimamente- hablaba Hanayo con la chica de ojos violeta quien la miro.

-ninguna razón en especial, es solo que descubrí algo hace poco y eso me tiene feliz- respondia Maki con una sonrisa.

-y que cosa es lo que Maki-chan descubrió Nya!- se metía ahora Rin a la conversación.

-un nuevo sentimiento….-finalizaba Maki dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana y aun con esa leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, dejando a sus amigas aun mas curiosas.

Por otro lado Nico también se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana hundida en sus propios pensamientos sin importarle la clase que tenia enfrente.

-Maki-chan está cumpliendo con lo que prometió, está siendo más amable conmigo, se siente extraño pero también es muy agradable- decía para sus adentros, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-señorita Yazawa le importaría prestar atención a mi clase? La voz del profesor la sacaba de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

-si estaba escuchando!- replico rápidamente Nico levantándose de su asiento.

-de verdad? Entonces dígame que era lo que había dicho sobre las raíces cubicas?- preguntaba su profesor mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-diablos…y ahora que le digo a este calvo?- susurro Nico pero por desgracia el hombre frente a la clase pudo escucharla perfectamente.

-muy bien suficiente, salga de mi clase- exigía el profesor a Nico señalando la puerta.

-P…pero!- trato de hablar la pelinegra intentando protestar.

-fuera!- finalizo el profesor, Nico solo tomo sus cosas y salió de la clase con un puchero de enojo en su rostro.

Para su suerte se encontraba ya en la ultima clase, Nico siempre había detestado las matemáticas y mas cuando era la ultima clase del dia, ya que había sido echada, se pasaría el tiempo restante en el club, sin embargo seguía molesta.

-que amargado, es amargado y calvo!, por eso esta soltero, su amargura lo hace calvo y nadie lo quiere…-murmuraba como niño regañado mientras caminaba la pelinegra.

-quien dices que es amargado y calvo?- se escuchó una voz familiar, Nico al levantar la cabeza se topó con Rin y Hanayo.

-nada…solo hablo sola…-les respondia la mayor sin mucho interés.

-Nico-chan también tiene hora libre Nya?- preguntaba esta vez Rin.

-eh…..algo así, bien me dirigiré para el club, nos vemos después- decía Nico caminando hacia el club despidiéndose de sus amigas, rápidamente llego y al abrir la puerta y mirar sintió que su enojo se desvanecía.

-Oh Nico-chan, también tienes la ultima hora libre?- preguntaba la pelirroja sentada con unas partituras y una pluma en su mano

-algo asi, y que es lo que haces?-preguntaba la mayor caminado hacia su lugar poniendo su mochila sobre aquella silla.

-echo un vistazo a las partituras de la nueva canción, pero tengo algunos problemas, quieres revisarla y darme tu opinión?- preguntaba Maki a la de ojos carmín quien recibió las partituras para mirarlas.

-eh…..como es que puedes leer esto?- se quejaba Nico al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que había escrito en aquellas hojas.

-pues mira…..estos signos de aquí llevan una escala, por eso se dibuja en un pentagrama…-Maki se acercaba a Nico y se inclinaba cerca de ella para explicarle aquellas partituras, sin embargo Nico lo único que podía notar era lo cerca que se encontraba la más joven , podía verla de cerca, aquellos brillantes y rasgados ojos color violeta, no sabía exactamente la razón por la cual se encontraba nerviosa tras la cercanía de Maki, podía oler el aroma que despedía la mas joven, un aroma dulce pero muy suave también, un aroma único en ella.

-porque?! Porque lo único que hago es mirarla?! Porque me siento nerviosa….-se preguntaba a si misma Nico, que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que Maki le explicaba, la tensión aumento cuando Maki comenzó a recargarse un poco sobre la espalda de Nico, ahora podía sentir la respiración de la menor sobre su oído y su aliento golpear contra su cuello percibiendo también un aroma a menta.

- y bien entendiste?- preguntaba la pelirroja separándose por completo de Nico, lo cual alarmo a la mayor ya que no había prestado atención a nada.

-etto…lo siento Maki-chan yo no comprendí nada…-decía Nico esperando el regaño de Maki, pero no llego.

-vamos! Esto no es tan difícil, al menos me prestaste atención?- replicaba Maki con un poco de molestia, Nico solo la miraba.

-hueles a menta…..digo! NO! No preste atención….-decía desviando la mirada de la de Maki y sonrojándose levemente.

-ehe? Oh quieres probar?- decía Maki a la pelinegra quien se sonrojo aún más.

-¿probar…que?-miraba con nervios a la de ojos violeta, mientras en su cabeza solo se llenaba de muchas posibles situaciones de un ''quieres probar''

-Nico-chan?...te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Maki, quien parecía comenzar a preocuparse de que Nico no contestara, posteriormente, Maki se percató que Nico cerro sus ojos y asintió, lo cual causo un sonrojo bastante notorio en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-ella…quiere que la bese?!...que debo hacer!? Sin duda muero por hacerlo….pero….-ahora Maki era quien se hacía una mini terapia mental , mientras Nico comenzaba a impacientarse, antes de decir algo más…Nico sintió como Maki tomaba su barbilla y con su dedo pulgar rosaba su labio inferior, Nico sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando el pulgar de Maki abrió un poco su boca, pronto Nico sintió como su boca se llenaba de un sabor dulce y fresco, esa sensación causo que abriera los ojos rápidamente, asi es…la mas joven no la había besado.,

Maki en vez de besarla decidió introducir uno de aquellos dulces de menta que comía en la boca de Nico, esta última se encontró sorprendida y bastante decepcionada por dentro.

-son muy buenos verdad?- hablaba por fin Maki a la pelinegra mientras tomaba sus hojas y se dirigía nuevamente a su lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-ah! Mmm, si son buenos….-contestaba al azar Nico mirando a Maki con un poco de molestia cosa que no paso desapercibida por la mas joven.

-porque me miras de esa manera? No querías probar?- decía Maki de manera casi burlona a la pelinegra, ciertamente Maki era muy inteligente para captar las cosas por mas insignificantes que fueran y estaba dado por hecho que había captado que Nico quería que la besara.

-no por nada en especial…-contestaba Nico dejando salir un poco más su enojo en su voz, por otro lado Maki comenzaba a disfrutar el molestar a la pelinegra.

-no parece que te encuentres feliz, acabo de hacer algo malo?...o será que Nico-chan quería otra cosa?- contestaba Maki conservando esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras con uno de sus dedos jugaba con un mechón de su rojo cabello.

-huh? Yo querer algo de ti? Seguro…-contestaba entre nerviosa y orgullosa Nico desviando su mirada de la mirada color violeta.

-bien si te pondrás a ayudarme de mala gana, ire a trabajar en otro lugar…-respondia con tranquilidad Maki levantándose de su lugar y disponiéndose a salir del salón, dejando a la pelinegra aun mas enfadada.

-grrr idiota, idiota, Maki idiota! Porque actuó de esa manera!? Que demonios pretende, quiere hacerse la importante solo porque pienso que es un poco linda!?...espera…..MAKI ME PARESE LINDA!? Esto no esta bien…que pasa conmigo?- gritaba la pelinegra sin importarle incluso que la mismísima Maki la escuchara, finalmente solo recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa, se había cansado ya de pensar tanto.

-Nicocchi necesita ayuda he?- una voz sobresalto a Nico, al levantar la cabeza se topo con Nozomi, quien estaba de pie en la entrada del salón del club.

-No…Nozomi! Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- dijo Nico preocupada al notar la presencia de su amiga.

- desde el problemático ''quieres probar''- respondia con una sonrisa Nozomi, por otro lado Nico se encontraba más que avergonzada.

-no puedo creerlo…..Nozomi! ere una!...-antes de terminar Nozomi tapo su boca.

-Nicocchi, que arias si Maki te dijera que te quiere?- preguntaba de repente Nozomi lo cual causo un sonrojo espontaneo en el rostro de Nico.

-…eso nunca pasara….Maki es….diferente pero…..dudo que piense de esa manera- respondia Nico con mas tranquilidad a la de ojos verdes.

-Umi dudo que formar un grupo de School Idols funcionara, y míranos estamos entre las 20 mejores, Ericchi dudo que lográramos evitar que la escuela cerrara, y míranos el marzo habrá nuevas alumnas, y ahora tu dudas que Maki por alguna extraña razón del destino llegue a sentir algo por ti, quien sabe en un futuro incluso llegaran a caminar juntas de la mano, y pensaras en lo que te digo ahora…dudar esta bien, pero no aplica en todo- finalizaba Nozomi con una sonrisa dándole ánimos a Nico.

-Yo….realmente estoy confundida….alguien como ella, con alguien como yo? …..y no es que lo desee! No pienses nada raro!- decia Nico a Nozomi, quien le dio la espalda.

-los anhelos empiezan pequeños, realmente deseas tenerla cerca?...medítalo-respondia nuevamente Nozomi.

-gracias Nozomi….lo aprecio bastante…-respondia Nico dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica frente a ella.

-además, estoy mas que lista para cuando el momento llegue….-sonreía maliciosa Nozomi mientras mostraba una cámara digital a la pelinegra, inmediatamente esta última reconoció esa sonrisa malvada y pervertida en el rostro de Nozomi.

-oye! Tu!- rápidamente se levantó de su asiento completamente sonrojada Nico, yendo tras Nozomi quien por suerte, no fue alcanzada por la pelinegra.

-tu!...tendrás que…venir al club….de todas maneras….y ahí…pagaras….pervertida!-decía entre jadeos Nico a Nozomi quien se recargaba en la paren con una sonrisa.

-cuando vaya al club Ericchi y Umi-chan también estarán conmigo y no podrás hacer nada- sonreía triunfante Nozomi a la pelinegra.

-no le temo a Umi y a Eri- respondia molesta Nico.

-bien si las cosas no resultan, tendré que castigarte por cuenta propia- respondia Nozomi mientras agitaba su cámara levemente.

-ha!...bien tu ganas, solo no toques mis pechos…- se rendía Nico, ya que sabía lo que le esperaba si Nozomi se disponía a castigarla.

-buena chica- respondia Nozomi y sin mas se retiró de aquel pasillo, dejando a Nico pensativa a pesar de todo.

Por otro lado Maki se encontraba en su salón nuevamente, tratando de corregir aquellas partituras que estaba componiendo, aunque el haberse divertido haciendo enojar a Nico la había distraído un momento ya comenzaba a estresarse nuevamente.

-Nishikino-san, tu compones música?- escucho una voz poco familiar llamarla, al levantar la mirada se topo con una chica de cabello obscuro como el de Umi, que estaba peinado con dos trenzas, una piel mas pálida que la de ella y unos ojos verdes obscuros parada frente a ella. (*si es la amiga de Maki que aparece en la segunda temporada en el Cap. 3 en el cuarto de radio la cual me pareció que Maki la llama Kana-chan*)

-Hoh, Kana-chan, si crei que ya lo sabias- le respondia Maki a la chica frente a ella.

-bueno solo hemos hablado un par de veces cuando trabajamos juntas- le respondia con algo de ironía.

-es verdad….te gustaría ayudarme? Tengo algunas dudas sobre algunas notas y quisiera tu opinión sobre como suena la melodía- le pedia Maki a la chica.

-por supuesto cuenta conmigo- finalizaba la chica con una sonrisa.

Maki después de el empujon que le dio Nozomi durante el viaje de verano comenzó a ser mas flexible y amigable, y de la misma manera observaba las cosas de una diferente manera, sin embargo lo que no havia cambiado era que de alguna manera, siempre havia tenido sus ojos puestos en Nico, será por eso que le costaba dirigirse a ella?

Realmente no estaba seguro, solo sabia que ese sentimiento de amor no cambiaria y que estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que fuese necesario a la pelinegra.

* * *

**lo siento no ando muy inspirada ñ_ñ jejeje yo quiero una Maki tentADORA :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno aqui yo otra vez trayendoles un capitulo mas de mi fic xD perdonen que tarde tanto en actualizar pero esque hahahaha mi cumpu esta de nena xD bueno sin mas les dejo este cap aqui que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Nico se encontraba bastante molesta debido a lo que había pasado el día de ayer con Maki, se sentía irritada, enojada y fastidiada, porque Maki había hecho eso? Porque se sentía de esa manera?, ciertamente lo que más tenia a la pelinegra preocupada era esa sensación nueva para ella…inquietud?...necedad?... algo que la hacía sentirse mal si no estaba cerca de la pianista.

Todo aquello pasaba por su mente mientras estaba de camino asía el techo de la escuela para practicar, durante todo el día escolar no había visto a Maki y en efecto también estaba tratando de evitarla ya que, cada vez que la tenía cerca esa sensación extraña volvía a ella, ya había hablado también con Nozomi el día de ayer…esa platica.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos y al mirar era la puerta que se abría y dejaba ver a la chica que causaba sus enredos emocionales.

-oh Nico-chan que raro que estés antes que todas- le decía la pelirroja a Nico.

-mira quien habla…-antes de decir algo más se dio cuenta de que alguien más venía con Maki y no era ninguna de las musas.

-pasa Kana-chan- dijo Maki lo cual causo por completo la atención de Nico mirando a aquella chica de cabello marrón y gafas entrar y dedicarle una sonrisa al verla.

-buenas tardes Yazawa sempai-le decía la chica a Nico que seguía mirándola con algo de sorpresa.

-ella es Kanako, es una amiga y compañera de mi clase- le decía Maki a la chica que seguía viéndolas con sorpresa.

-y que hace ella aquí?- decía Nico con un tono algo indiferente hacia la chica, y al parecer de Maki, grosero.

-ya que tu ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de escucharme el día de ayer, Kana-chan me ofreció su ayuda con la canción, no seas descortés-le respondia Maki con toda tranquilidad a la chica que aun las miraba sin mucho alegría.

-lamento ser una molestia, Yaza….- antes de siquiera terminar de hablar la chica, Maki tapo su boca.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, vayamos atrás para no molestar a la señorita mal humorada- le decía Maki a la chica y la llevo a la parte de atrás del techo para progresar con aquella canción.

Por otro lado Nico solo las veía irse al otro lado del lugar, no tenía intenciones realmente de portarse grosera con aquella chica, sin embargo un impulso la hizo que lo hiciera, había hablado inconscientemente, porque? Porque le molesto ver a Maki con esa chica? Porque se molestó un más al saber que ella era quien la ayudaba, y no ella?

Otra vez ocurría comenzaba esa sensación extraña pero esta vez venia acompañada de una irritación muy molesta, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a esas dos chicas de primer año y las veía tan cercanas riendo mientras trabajaban juntas, ciertamente se arrepentía de no haber prestado atención a Maki el día de ayer.

Ya lo había decidido se levantaría y se disculparía por ser tan descortés con aquella chica pero más importante con Maki, ya que estaban tratando de llevarse mejor después de todo.

-Ne Kana-san lamento mi actitud de hace un momento…no asi no- se decía Nico mientras caminaba en dirección hacia aquellas chicas sin siquiera tratar de mirarlas.

-….es hermosa Nishikino-san- esas palabras sacaron a Nico de sus pensamientos y miro rápidamente a las chicas, notando como la pelirroja se sonrojaba ante las palabras de su amiga, rápidamente el enojo volvió a atormentar a Nico y volvió a su lugar donde estaba antes sin siquiera acercarse a las chicas.

-porque me irrito tan rápido! Demonios Nico que pasa contigo?-se preguntaba a si misma mientras traía mala cara, después sintió un pesar y al mirar unos pacíficos ojos verdes la miraban traviesamente lo cual la asusto.

-que demonios!...Nozomi? cuando es que tu llegaste?-le decía Nico exaltada a la peli morada que seguía mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Parece que Maki-chan se divierte con esa chica no?- respondia Nozomi aun mirando a la pelinegra quien desviaba la mirada.

-y que con eso?-le respondia Nico con algo de molestia en su voz y haciendo más que evidente que estaba molesta por esa razón.

-si no fueras tan floja tu estarías en el lugar de esa chica no crees?-volvía a molestar Nozomi a la de ojos carmín, quien se molestaba aún más pero sabía que Nozomi tenía razón.

-y que te hace creer que quiero estar en el lugar de esa chica?-le respondia Nico esta vez mirando a la de ojos verdes.

-bueno te las comes con la mirada, por esa razón lo pienso- respondia con gracia Nozomi dándole la espalda a la pelinegra, quien solo la miro al saber que realmente había acertado, como lo hacía? Aun no sabía.

-da igual….de todos modos le soy inútil…-respondia Nico con un tono de voz un poco más sereno y algo triste.

-Nicocchi…..-Nozomi dijo mirando cómo se levantaba y le daba la espalda esta vez la pelinegra, pronto las demás chicas se hicieron presentes en el tejado.

-Maki-chan!...y Kanako-san?- decía Rin mirando a sus 2 compañeras de clase juntas lo cual se le hizo extraño.

-oh una invitada Maki?-preguntaba Umi a la pelirroja frente a ella.

-ella está ayudándome con la composición de la canción, espero no les moleste- le respondia Maki a la otra compositora.

-por supuesto que no, solo es raro ver a Maki-chan ser amable con las compañeras de la clase-esta vez hablo Hanayo con un poco de timidez.

-s…solo está ayudándome!- decía Maki volteándose y cruzándose de brazos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien pero ahora mismo tenemos que comenzar a calentar para la práctica así que fórmense en parejas- indicaba Eri quien era la última en llegar.

-puedes quedarte en este lado si gustas- le decía Maki a su amiga quien asintió aceptando mirar un poco la práctica de las Musas.

-bien formen parejas para el calentamiento- indicaba Eri a las chicas, cada quien escogió, Honoka planeaba tomar a Nico, Nozomi se percató que aquello y rápidamente se juntó a Honoka con la intensión de dejar solas a Nico y a Maki, cosa que le resulto a la perfección ya que Eri calentaría por su cuenta.

Ellas se miraron por un momento, ambas sentían molestia, Maki por la actitud que la mayor había tomado con su amiga, y Nico….no sabía la razón, simplemente se sentía enojada con la pelirroja, sin siquiera decir una palabra se juntaron y comenzaron con el calentamiento, el cual les resulto algo difícil.

-Nico! Maki! Que se supone que hacen?- preguntaba Eri a las dos chicas que intentaban juntar espaldas, entrelazar brazos e intentar levantarse, pero algo no andaba muy bien.

-no soy yo! Es culpa de Nico-chan- decía Maki defendiéndose ante el regaño de la rusa.

-es tu culpa! Como rayos quieres que te levante si eres más alta y más pesada que yo?- decía Nico con tono agitado, puesto que aun sabiendo que Maki pesaba más, intento levantarla.

-yo estoy bien! tu eres muy pequeña!-respondia Maki molesta ante el comentario anterior de la pelinegra.

-que dijiste? Pues al menos mi tamaño no limita mis movimientos!- respondia Nico nuevamente dando inicio a una pelea una vez más.

-oigan! Se supone que estaban tratando de llevarse mejor no?- se escuchó de parte de kotori.

-intento hacerlo! pero ella no pone de su parte!- replicaba Maki señalando a Nico.

-que no pongo de mi parte?! Dime quien se puso a molestarme el día de ayer?!-al fin Nico dejaba salir toda la incertidumbre del día anterior.

-Tu…tu mal interpretaste las cosas…-esta vez respondió Maki, pero con un sonrojo en su rostro recordando lo que había hecho ayer.

-no! Me parece que quien mal interpreto las cosas desde un principio has sido tu…..te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo por ese estúpido accidente?- respondia Nico quien se notaba que estaba muy molesta ya.

-te recuerdo quien fue la culpable de eso?! Quien intento amenazarme en primer lugar?!- Maki respondia y comenzaba a enojarse también.

-ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí al tratar de llevarme bien contigo cuando ni siquiera te soporto, eres tan despreciable!- grito Nico con todas sus fuerzas dejando a todas con sorpresa y a la pelirroja con cara seria, una mirada tan fuerte y profunda que se plasmó en la de la chica de ojos carmín, quien al percatarse de ello, por primera vez sintió miedo de que aquellos ojos violeta la miraran.

-bien, ya entendí, la idiota aquí soy yo-finalizo Maki dándole la espalda a todas e incluso sin esperar respuesta de su amiga Kanako, se fue.

-M…mak….- trato de detenerla Nico, ahora se sentía arrepentida de lo que había dicho, sin embargo alguien más la interrumpió.

-Nishikino-san!- exclamo Kanako yendo tras de la pelirroja, dejando a las 8 miembros restantes de M's en el techo.

-Nico-chan….te sobrepásate…-se escuchó de Honoka quien caminaba frente a la pelinegra.

Nico no dijo nada, se sentía bastante mal, había hablado sin pensar y en consecuencia las cosas habían terminado mal, no solo para ella, también afectaba a las demás miembros de M's

-oye….enserio esto no va nada bien, deberían arreglar las cosas no podemos seguir dejando los ensayos tirados solo porque ustedes dos se la pasen gritándose- respondia con algo de cansancio Umi.

- lo siento….todo es mi culpa-respondia con voz muy suave Nico a las demás.

-escucha, si realmente es verdad lo que le dijiste a Maki, simplemente evítense, pero si no es así arregla las cosas con ella….si es que realmente te importa- le decía Kotori a la pelinegra.

Nadie dijo nada más, se dispusieron a dejar el ensayo por el día de Hoy y se irían a casa, incluso Nico quien ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, dejando a solas en el tejado a Nozomi y a Eri.

-Nico no es la única culpable…lo sabes verdad?-le decía con tono serio la rusa a su amiga que estaba de espaldas.

-no, yo también tengo la culpa de esto, pero no me arrepiento-respondia con normalidad Nozomi lo cual sorprendió a Eri.

-creí que M's era lo más importante que tenías, porque causar problemas entre nosotras?-preguntaba la rubia a su amiga, quien le sonrió.

-exactamente, por eso mismo hago las cosas…..nunca haría algo innecesario o algo que terminase mal para alguien dentro del grupo-respondia sonriendo aun Nozomi a Eri.

-las cartas también te lo dijeron?...a veces dudo de que hagas las cosas guiándote de eso- respondia Eri con un tono más tranquilo a Nozomi, quien le dio la espalda.

-créeme, Ericchi…esto es lo correcto, nos vamos?- finalizaba Nozomi caminando hacia las escaleras dispuesta a irse.

-bien, espero sea lo correcto Nozomi- decía Eri sonriendo a su amiga y yendo tras de ella.

.

Por otro lado Maki se había desviado del camino antes de ir a casa, deseaba entretenerse en otra cosa antes de llegar a casa, se sentía ofendida después de todo.

-esa tonta….ni siquiera sé porque me gusta si ella me desprecia tanto, da igual-se decía a si misma mientras compraba un helado que comería mientras caminaba a casa.

Se sentía mal, ella tenía bastante claro sus sentimientos hacia Nico, pero en parte pensaba que había sido su culpa haber hecho enojar a Nico por la broma que le había hecho el día de ayer.

-qué hubiera pasado….si la hubiese besado en vez de engañarla con un dulce?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras abría aquel gran portón verde de su casa.

-bienvenida hija- se escuchó una voz masculina, en cuanto Maki la escucho y se llenó de alegría, efectivamente su padre estaba en casa.

-papa! Que gusto que estés temprano en casa, quería hablar contigo- le respondia la pelirroja a su padre quien le sonrió y asintió, ciertamente podía confiar en su padre y pedirle consejos.

-muy bien cariño, que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntaba su padre acariciando su cabeza.

-pues…quiero ser mas sincera con alguien, pero me cuesta trabajo serlo…-le decía con timidez a su padre el cual cambio su expresión.

-me estás hablando de un muchacho?- le decía su padre en tono celoso, lo cual le causo gracia a la pelirroja.

-claro que no, te recuerdo que la academia es femenina- le respondia con gracia a su padre.

-lo cual me preocupa aún más!...espera no será que…-el doctor se quedaba en suspenso, lo cual le causaba aún más gracia a la menor.

-papa! No alucines, es que pelee con una amiga, solo eso…- se excusaba Maki, su padre se puso más relajado al escuchar las palabras de su hija y después suspiro aliviado.

-pues no hay nada más efectivo que seas directa, las cosas deben decirse como son- le contestaba con cariño el hombre a su hija, quien sonrió.

-eso era lo que necesitaba…..gracias papa- finalizaba Maki dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su padre.

-bueno, dejando eso de lado, vamos a cenar, hoy el chef no pudo venir así que será comida….de tu madre- respondia el hombre con gracia y preocupación al mismo tiempo, por otro lado Maki también puso la misma expresión.

-ha…..bien, preparare unas pastillas para el malestar estomacal…-le respondia a su padre con una sonrisa irónica y decidida a buscar realmente aquellos analgésicos, ya que si bien su madre era muy atractiva y era perfecta en todo…..menos en la cocina.

.

Nico se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, estaba más que cansada y aun preocupada por lo que había pasado con Maki, y aun pensaba en que la había llevado a ser tan descortés con ambas chicas de primero ese día.

-porque? Porque Maki? Porque no alguien más….-se preguntaba a sí misma la razón de porque precisamente eran sus problemas con Maki, porque se sentía irritada al verla con alguien mas sonriendo y divirtiéndose?

Nico miraba el techo, despacio cerró los ojos y la imagen de Maki sobre ella volvía a su cabeza, después aquel pequeño pero suave rose de sus labios contra los suyos, causándole un rubor completo en su rostro y esa sensación extraña regresaba a ella, esa sensación y necesidad de tener cerca a la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan….es tan linda…realmente quiero que me bese otra vez? -susurro para sí misma y luego sonrió, sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció al percatarse de la presencia del más joven de la casa, el pequeño Kotaro que la miraba con duda.

-que es besar?- preguntaba el pequeño de manera inocente, poniendo nerviosa a su hermana.

-K…Ko….Kotaro! cuando entraste?!- decía cambiando de tema con el pequeño, pronto  
Kokoro también entro a la habitación.

-onne-chan! Ya está la cena lista- le decía su hermana a la pelinegra quien asintió.

-Onne-chan quiere besar!-decía nuevamente el pequeño frente a sus dos hermanas, causando rubor en ambas en especial en Nico.

-Kotaro!-fue lo único que dijo Nico en modo de protesta.

-Onne-chan estas teniendo sueños extraños otra vez?- le preguntaba la pequeña Kokoro a su hermana quien seguía tan sonrojada como antes.

-sueño erótico!- salió nuevamente de la boca de Kotaro.

-suficiente! Ya enseguida bajo!-finalizo Nico echando de su habitación a sus hermanos con el rostro muy sonrojado, pero quedando pensativa…..realmente era su deseo que aquel accidente volviera a ocurrir?...pero más importante aún porque deseaba eso? Nuevamente sin más que tener en su mente solo se froto los ojos y bajo a cenar junto a su familia.

.

Un día más se hacía presente y Nico se levantaba a toda prisa para ir a la escuela, teniendo solo en su mente disculparse con las dos chicas de primer año, por sus palabras de ayer, ciertamente le preocupaba aún más disculparse con la pelirroja ya que havia dejado salir su furia contra ella sin razón, pero hoy repararía el daño, al menos eso esperaba.

Llegando a la escuela se quedó dentro de su salón, pensando las palabras que les diría a aquellas dos chicas, se disculparía por separado o con ambas? No lo sabía aun, solo sabía que tenía que agarrar valor para hacerlo.

-Ne Nicocchi…planeando disculparte?- se escuchó una voz familiar para la pelinegra al mirar nuevamente se topaba con aquellos pacíficos ojos verdes.

-cómo demonios es que….apareces de la nada?-preguntaba Nico con asombro a Nozomi.

-no evadas lo que te pregunte Nicocchi- contestaba sonriendo la peli morada, Nico solo callo un momento, y después le sonrió a Nozomi.

-cometí un error…..voy a repararlo- le sonreía con más seguridad la de ojos carmín a Nozomi quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-así me gusta Nicocchi- respondia Nozomi con alegría a su amiga y salía de aquella aula dejando nuevamente a Nico a solas pensando.

.

Por otro lado Maki recién llegaba a la escuela, y se dirigió a su casillero para recoger su libro de texto cuando noto un papel sobre su ropa que usaba para practicar, sin más lo tomo y lo leyó:

''Nishikino-san hablemos después de clases en las escaleras de la azotea''

Era las únicas palabras en aquel papel que desconcertó a Maki, no tenía ni idea de quien podría haberle enviado aquella nota sin embargo asistiría por cortesía y modales.

-será que es de Nico-chan?...pero ella no suele llamarme Nishikino a menos que este molesta conmigo…entonces quien podrá ser?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras entraba a su salón y tomaba asiento.

-Maki-chan! Cómo va la letra?- se acercaba a ella Rin con esa sonrisa tan jovial.

-ya casi termino, ya que hoy tenemos la última clase libre terminare, y le pondré los últimos ajustes- contestaba la pelirroja a su amiga quien sonreía.

-y hablaras con Nico-chan después de eso?-decía como siempre, sin preocupaciones Rin.

-heh?...b…bueno yo…no es como si estuviese preocupada por eso o algo….-mentía la pelirroja con nervios en su voz, dándole una respuesta que incluso Rin entendería.

-oh ya veo, bien entonces Nya!-respondia con una gran sonrisa Rin.

-P….por cierto donde esta Hanayo?-intentaba cambiar el tema Maki, para su suerte Rin era fácil de distraer.

-oh está afuera del salón hablando con Kanako-san- le respondia Rin mirando asía la puerta del aula.

-qué extraño…..en fin….-finalizaba aquella platica Maki y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la ventana que tenía alado de ella sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo que su padre le había dado el día de ayer, lo aria el día de hoy cuando todas se fueran.

.

El tiempo transcurrió y el día escolar estuvo muy normal para la pelirroja, ya había terminado su última clase por lo que poniendo de pretexto que revisaría la canción y que no la molestaran, se dirigió a las escaleras donde la habían citado en la mañana, ciertamente se encontraba algo inquieta al llegar ahí y esperar.

.

Nico nuevamente estaba aburrida en su última clase, sabía que las chicas de primero tenían la última hora libre por lo que deseaba poder salir de la clase aprovechando la ocasión, cualquier razón no importaba solo quería salir.

-señorita Yazawa, podría leer el texto?- decía el hombre frente a ella, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo enfadar para que la sacara de clases.

-porque siempre me elige a mí?- decía de manera protestante al hombre frente al pizarrón quien frunció el ceño.

-guarde silencio y lea el texto- respondia nuevamente el hombre con un poco de molestia en su voz.

-será que sigue molesto por llamarlo calvo?- decía sin ningún temor a las consecuencias de sus palabras, solo miro aquel hombre romper el gis que traía en su mano y señalar la puerta de salida.

-si, si ya se! Ya me voy- respondia fingiendo resignación y tomando sus cosas saliendo con una sonrisa, había conseguido lo que quería.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la sección de primer año buscando a la pelirroja, pero solo se encontró con Rin y Hanayo.

-oigan! Donde esta Maki?- se acercaba y les preguntaba la pelinegra a las menores.

-está en la azotea terminando la canción, dijo que no la molestáramos-respondia Rin a la mayor quien solo asintió.

-bien iré con ella a disculparme- caminaba Nico dispuesta a irse hasta que Hanayo la detuvo.

-ella estará ocupada, mejor ve más tarde….-decía Hanayo con voz algo sospechosa a la pelinegra.

-solo me tomara un momento de acuerdo?- y sin más se dirigió a la azotea.

.

Maki se encontraba mirando su celular buscando entre sus canciones algo agradable que escuchar, cuando sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro.

-oh! Tu…tu eres quien me cito aquí?- le decía a la chica frente a ella quien le sonreía con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-así es Nishikino-san yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-le decía aquella chica de anteojos frente a ella.

Nico subía aquellas escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de dos personas hablar, se ocultó mientras se disponía a saber quién estaba yendo a la azotea.

-de acuerdo te escucho Kana-chan- respondia Maki guardando silencio y dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga.

-veras Nishikino-san, no sé cómo ni porque, últimamente desde que comenzamos a frecuentarnos más seguido, comencé a sentirme extraña, es algo que no había sentido antes….por eso no estoy segura de que realmente sea lo que creo que siento…por ti-hablaba con timidez la chica frente a la pelirroja, por otro lado Nico comenzaba ponerse nerviosa y por alguna razón molesta otra vez.

-no te entiendo…a que te refieres?- preguntaba con duda Maki a la chica castaña, quien agacho la mirada sonrojada.

-Nishikino-san…..tu….me gustas!-finalizo siendo directa y causando en Maki un sonrojo bastante notorio y dejándola sin habla, Nico se encontraba tan perpleja e incrédula ante lo que escuchaba y la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de ella nuevamente.

-Ka…..Kana-chan….tu…-trataba de responder la de ojos violeta a la chica frente a ella.

-que dices Nishikino-san?...quieres….salir con…..conmigo?- volvía a preguntar la chica a Maki y esta trataba de calmarse un poco ante eso, respiro profundo y logro ponerse seria.

-Kana-chan…..me siento muy alagada por esto, aprecio que me hayas elegido….pero yo…..ya quiero a alguien más- respondia Maki rechazando la confesión de su compañera la cual puso una cara triste, mientras que Nico al escuchar la respuesta de Maki, sin importarle nada se alegró.

-entiendo….que lastima, creo que quien tiene tu corazón es muy afortunado pero también siento que es un idiota por no darse cuenta y aprovecharlo, ya que Nishikino-san es una persona maravillosa…..pero aun así quiero pedirte un favor egoísta Nishikino-san- volvía a ponerse seria e insistente la chica frente a la pelirroja.

-qué es?-preguntaba sin temor alguno Maki.

-solo…es algo pequeño…podrías b….besarme?-pedía la chica causando nuevamente un sonrojo repentino en la pelirroja, y la persona que las escuchaba comenzaba a cansarse de sus cambios de humor tan repentinos.

La pelirroja estaba más que avergonzada, sin embargo mantenía su mirada en la chica frente a ella quien estaba igual de ruborizada, al desviar la mirada asía abajo, logro ver a la persona que robaba sus suspiros y esta misma quien las espiaba desde hace un buen momento, después miro de nuevo a Kanako.

-bien, cierra los ojos…de acuerdo?- respondia con normalidad Maki, la chica se sonrojo e hizo lo que Maki le ordeno, lentamente solo se acercó y beso en la mejilla a aquella chica, quien ante el contacto enrojeció mas.

Nico solo escucho el sonido de los labios de Maki al besar a aquella chica.

-porque?...porque me duele el pecho?...porque me siento tan mal?-se preguntaba a si misma mientras seguía ocultándose.

-N…Nishikino-san…gracias, eres una persona dulce…-fue lo último que dijo la chica mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras y se disponía a volver, incluso paso sin notar a la pelinegra que había sido testigo de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Nico estaba dispuesta a irse, ya se había arrepentido de disculparse con Maki, de hecho ahora no deseaba verla, solo tenía ganas de golpearla si la tenía cerca.

-Nico, porque no sales de tu escondite y bienes aquí?- dijo Maki sabiendo que Nico seguía en aquel lugar ocultándose, sin embargo sabía que la pelinegra no sedería, así que bajo con cuidado las escaleras para poder atrapar a Nico si trataba de huir.

-Idiota sin vergüenza…-fue lo único que exclamo Nico y como Maki esperaba trato de salir corriendo, sin embargo ya tenía a Maki de frente a ella, esta última rápidamente la tomo de las manos y la subió a la fuerza hasta la azotea.

-su…suéltame!...qué diablos te pasa?- se quejaba Nico al llegar hasta la azotea o más bien cuando fue arrastrada asía ella.

-la señorita mal humorada decidió el peor día de todos para espiarme- le decía Maki con ironía a lo que Nico solo se cruzó de brazos.

-No estaba espiándote…..yo venía solo a hablar contigo-decía Nico en defensa de si misma

-ha venias a llamarme sin vergüenza?- decía Maki, al parecer también había escuchado a Nico.

-es porque lo eres, nadie besa a la persona que acaba de rechazar!- contestaba con molestia Nico a la pelirroja quien sonrió para sus adentros.

-no veo nada de malo en besar la mejilla de alguien-respondia Maki con normalidad mientras jugaba con su cabello como siempre acostumbraba.

-aun así es algo que no se debe hacer con cualquiera además lo hiciste apropósito sabias que estaba escuchando- contestaba con aun molestia en su voz la pelinegra.

Maki la miro por un momento detenidamente y Nico lo hizo también mientras su rostro se enrojecía poco a poco.

-entonces…lo que realmente pasa es que estas celosa?- preguntaba Maki con toda intensión de avergonzar a la pelinegra cosa que consiguió.

-P….po…porque estaría celosa?- respondia Nico con una sonrisa y una mirada irónica hacia Maki quien seguía parada mirándola.

-últimamente pareces molesta conmigo cuando estoy con alguien más…..buscas pelear más que antes- decía Maki aun serena mirando a la pelinegra quien esta vez desvió la mirada.

-te estás haciendo ideas erróneas, más bien! Desde aquel tonto accidente tu eres la que se porta extraño conmigo, será que la gran Maki-chan se a enamorado de mí?- respondia con aires de grandeza Nico a la pelirroja que se sonrojo de golpe.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno que le pareció eterno a la pelirroja, sin embargo antes de negar lo que Nico le había dicho, recordó las palabras de su padre el día de ayer….debía decir las cosas como eran sin rodeos, pensando eso tomo aire y valor.

-y que si es así?...que aras al respecto?...evitarme? odiarme? Nada que no hagas ahora, por eso no pierdo nada con intentarlo- respondia Maki mientras caminaba hacia la pelinegra, quien al escuchar las palabras de la de ojos violetas su corazón se aceleró y se puso increíblemente nerviosa.

-que acabas de decir?...Maki-chan?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, puesto que no tenía las palabras exactas para decirle a la pelirroja, sin embargo era la ocasión en la que sentía esa extraña sensación tan fuerte en su cuerpo, retrocedió lentamente debido a la cercanía de Maki sin embargo no tardo en topar su espalda contra el muro de la entrada a la azotea, quedando sin escapatoria.

-ese accidente te parece estúpido, pero para mí fue algo más que estúpido, fue lindo, fue tierno e inexperto…..que piensas hacer al respecto?-dijo una vez más Maki a la pelinegra que no podía articular palabra y se encontraba aún más sonrojada que Maki.

Sin más Maki estaba lo más cerca posible de ella, Nico podía olfatear nuevamente ese olor a menta proveniente de su aliento que golpeaba contra su rostro, lentamente Maki tomo la barbilla de Nico y lentamente la acerco a ella misma, juntando sus labios nuevamente en un beso igual de inexperto que el primero, pero esta vez lleno de sentimientos, por otro lado la mayor estaba paralizada, sentía esa sensación extraña invadir su estómago y un poco el sabor a Menta de Maki, quien sin más se separó de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y posteriormente dándole la espalda y dedicándole una mirada más.

-Me gustas Nico….ahora dime ¿Qué aras al respecto?-finalizaba Maki dándole la espalda por completo a la pelinegra y entrando nuevamente a la escuela, dejando sola en el tejado a Nico, agitada, sorprendida y con esa sensación extraña fluir al cien en su cuerpo, mientras posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios son sorpresa e incredulidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno lamento los retrasos pero como ya dije mi computadora luego se pone de niña xD bueno aqui les dejo este cap, olvide mencionarles que esta historia no sera tan larga como la anterior de hecho solo tendra dos capitulos mas que espero y disfruten, comenten porque luego no se si la leyeron o no xD**

**nota: para los que no saben que es Lily White y BiBi, estos corresponden a un grupo de canciones de Love live, Lily white es un grupo formado por Rin, Umi y Nozomi y BiBi esta formado por Eri, Nico y Maki**

**la cancion oficial y unicamente de Maki se llama Daring!, no es darling, oficialmente es Daring!**

* * *

Esos dos últimos días Nico había estado haciendo lo posible para evitar a Maki, la tarde en que supo los sentimientos de la pelirroja, o más bien la tarde en que Maki se le confeso, después de eso pensó que no volvería para el ensayo, ya que la pelirroja suele ser muy penosa en ciertas ocasiones, sin embargo aun así volvió y actuó como si nada, lo que confundía aún más a Nico.

-cielos! Es ridículo pensar que por un simple beso accidental pase todo esto…..realmente se siente así? O solo está jugando conmigo?...Maki idiota…-pensaba para sí misma Nico, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días seguía dándole vueltas a ese asunto y también comenzaba a cansarse.

Sin más llego como acostumbraba a la escuela con cuidado de no toparse con la pelirroja, al parecer ella no estaba cerca y con toda tranquilidad se dirigió a su casillero a tomar su libro de texto, al cerrar la puerta se topó con Nozomi.

-buenas Nozomi- saludaba Nico con normalidad a la chica quien traía esa sonrisa tan característica de sí misma.

-Buenas Nicocchi, ya hablaste con Maki-chan?-preguntaba sin ningún lucro la de ojos turquesa y aun sonriendo, sin embargo la reacción de Nico era más que obvia.

-q….que…..que tendría que hablar con ella?...no es como si hubiésemos peleado….o…o algo-respondía con un poco de nervios en su voz la pelinegra.

-he notado que la estas evitando…..y a ella a pesar de que prometió llevarse mejor contigo, no le importa en absoluto que la evites- contestaba sin cuidado Nozomi.

-solo imaginas cosas, estamos b…bien, s…solo estoy cansada eso es todo!-contestaba fingiendo normalidad la de ojos carmín.

-bueno…no es que las haya visto hace dos días en el tejado hablando…..y tampoco escuche la confesión de Maki-chan….y mucho menos vi cuando te beso, solo es pura intuición- respondía con sarcasmo Nozomi a la pelinegra que estaba más que roja ahora.

-etto….yo….ahahah…..Nico Nico Nii!?- respondía como clásicamente lo hacia la pelinegra cuando se sentía atrapada, Nozomi solo la miro traviesamente, y ahora entraba en pánico.

Rápidamente sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de su casillero, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de Nozomi, quien decidió no seguirla, al doblar la esquina se estrelló contra alguien de una manera brusca.

-auch…..mi cabeza…-fue lo único que dijo Nico mientras estaba sentada en el piso, miro la cosa con lo que había chocado y para su suerte era nada menos que la pelirroja quien ahora se encontraba también en el piso sentada cubriendo su cara.

-M…Maki-chan!...estas bien?- dijo con asombro la pelinegra al mirar a la de ojos violeta en el piso cubriendo su rostro.

-porque no…te fijas…..por dónde vas?...-hablaba Maki aun cubriendo su rostro, Nico comenzó a alarmarse al ver un poco de sangre sobre las manos de la pianista.

-estas…sangrando! Vamos a la enfermería!-pidió rápidamente la mayor, al parecer había golpeado a Maki justo en la nariz, la pelirroja solo asintió y se levantó, ambas llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería, Nico se sentía culpable, pero más que eso nerviosa, no había hablado con Maki desde aquel día, al entrar miraron que no había nadie para suerte de la pelinegra, quien al percatarse entro en más pánico.

-no hace falta que te quedes….yo puedo curarme sola-hablaba Maki sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra quien al escucharla comenzó a reírse.

-suenas graciosa…..lo siento…no debería reírme…-contestaba Nico a la mirada feroz que Maki había puesto sobre ella cuando comenzó a reírse, la razón?, Maki tapo su nariz al hablar.

-idiota…..-fue la única respuesta de Maki quien trataba de limpiar la sangre de su nariz.

-dame eso anda, déjame ayudarte-se acercaba la pelinegra y tomaba aquel algodón limpiando el rostro de Maki, quien tenía un sonrojo muy leve pero notable.

El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse incomodo, ninguna hablaba, lo único que podían escuchar era los murmullos de las alumnas a lo lejos y en ocasiones algún pájaro que pasaba, incomodidad y nervios comenzaban a fluir en ambas.

-ne Nico-chan….-al fin Maki se decidía a romper con el silencio.

-Q...que pasa?-respondía la pelinegra sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-porque….estas evitándome?-dejaba salir un tema peligroso Maki, Nico al escucharla se separó de ella y le dio la espalda.

-….no te estoy evitando…..imaginas cosas…-respondía con nervios en su voz.

-siempre crees que los demás imaginan cosas, no es más bien que tú lo haces?...dime que pasa? Es porque dije que me gustas?...tan desagradable te parezco?-bombardeaba Maki inesperadamente a la pelinegra quien quería que la tierra se la comiera.

-no es eso!...es que….no puedo….tu...no puedes, no eres.…es decir….-Nico hablaba sin saber exactamente que decir todo le parecía tan repentino que se trababa.

-estas tratando de decirme que no soy lo suficiente mente buena para ti?-contestaba en seco Maki lo cual le cayó como balde de agua fría a Nico e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a la menor.

-nunca dije eso! Es solo que tú crees que puedes tener lo que quieras, pero no es así!-respondía Nico a la pelirroja quien traía una mirada molesta.

-…gracias por acompañarme-finalizo evitando el tema Maki dejando de lado a Nico y saliendo de la enfermería, ahora Nico era la molesta.

-que le pasa? Es igual que una niña caprichosa-dijo para sí misma mientras miraba el algodón en sus manos, pero era verdad…..no sabía exactamente la razón por la que evitaba a Maki, solo sabía que el verla la pondría nerviosa y avergonzada, pero…..no tenía claro porque.

.

Maki caminaba molesta asía su clase, claramente tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver ala pelinegra días atrás pero lo que había pasado ahora, era demasiado.

Llego a su asiento y se sentó mirando asía la ventana tratando de calmarse y pensando lo que habían hablado ella y Nico esa mañana, realmente creía que podría ser tan fácil obtener una respuesta?...era tan caprichosa?...sin embargo cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Nico, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Ne Maki-chan tienes mala cara, paso algo?-preguntaba Hanayo a su amiga quien, ciertamente tenia mala cara.

-que arias si te le confiesas a alguien y este no te dice que si pero tampoco que no y a cada momento trata de evadir el tema?-decía directamente Maki a su amiga quien quedo desconcertada y apenada.

-etto…bueno…yo….que?-respondía con duda la chica de ojos grises, Maki en respuesta solo suspiro y miro asía otro lado.

-la verdad es que me gusta alguien, pero…..es tan idiota que no entiende ni sus propios sentimientos- aclaraba Maki a su amiga quien por fin entendió de que hablaba la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan…..si de verdad quieres a esa persona trata de entenderla y tenerle paciencia, veras que pronto te dará una respuesta- le decía Hanayo a Maki quien al escuchar las tranquilizantes palabras de la castaña pudo relajarse. (Referencia a todo anime Yuri donde la neko es idiota xD pero bueno Nico solo es un poco idiota xD)

-gracias Hanayo, tienes razón-le respondía la pianista a su amiga.

-bueno Maki-chan volveré a mi lugar no tarda en venir el profesor-finalizaba Hanayo con una sonrisa a Maki quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedó pensando nuevamente.

.

Por otro lado Nico ya estaba en su salón también, y tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su escritorio y sus brazos alrededor de su cara, estaba dándole muchas vueltas a lo que ocurría, sin llegar a ninguna solución coherente o agradable, lo cual le causo problemas a lo largo del día escolar, pero para suerte de ella ya habían dado fin las clases, ahora su incógnita seria si, iba al club o no, ya que lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Maki.

-Nicocchi, ven aquí- escucho la voz de Nozomi hablarle, al mirar efectivamente eran ella y la rusa que la esperaban fuera de la clase.

-qué pasa?-preguntaba la pelinegra sin cuidado a sus amigas, Eri la miro con suavidad.

-quiero que me ayudes a sacar un documento en la sala del club, la verdad no puedo encontrarlo, puedes?-le pedía Eri a Nico quien solo suspiro y asintió, si la pelirroja estaba en el club, al menos ya no se encontraría sola con ella ya que Eri estaría ahí también, por alguna razón se sintió aliviada, pero también un poco decepcionada.

Ambas chicas fueron asía el club, Nozomi le guiño un ojo a Eri y se dirigió asía el techo de la escuela, lo cual causo curiosidad en Nico.

Nico se sentía extraña, rara vez esta con Eri a solas sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, al entrar al club notaron que ya había alguien ahí, Umi estaba durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en la mesa.

-qué demonios!-dijo Nico exasperada como siempre, rápidamente Eri tapo su boca.

-silencio! Acaso quieres morir?- hablaba en voz baja mientras aun cubría la boca de la pelinegra.

-ya lo se lo siento!-contesto en voz baja también y rápidamente la miro.

-bien busquemos en silencio de acuerdo?-contesto Eri a la pelinegra, ciertamente la única razón por la que estaban ahí era para entretener a Nico, mientras Nozomi actuaba pero no contaron con que Umi estaría ahí y peor aun durmiendo.

.

Maki estaba en la azotea estirándose y calentando para el ensayo de ese día, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Nozomi quien venía sonriente.

-qué extraño que no estés con Eri – eran las palabras de Maki asía Nozomi quien camino asía ella.

-tu sueles ser tímida, pero también directa no es así?-preguntaba la de ojos verdes a Maki quien se confundió ante la respuesta de Nozomi.

-a que te refieres?-preguntaba a la chica mayor.

-que seas directa es bueno, pero para algunas personas puede ser difícil de entender o difícil de creer, el que seas tan directa, no lo crees?-respondía Nozomi a la pelirroja, quien entendió de inmediato de que hablaba.

-así que te diste cuenta?- decía Maki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-sabes que yo puedo notar todo lo que pasa entre nosotras, ahora déjame escuchar cómo están las cosas, puedo?-hacia otra pregunta más Nozomi.

-bueno, veras….no sé cómo es que paso, solo sé que este sentimiento ya estaba ahí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero parece que ella no quiere ver mis sentimientos, o más bien se niega a ver los suyos- respondía Maki a Nozomi con tranquilidad.

-tal vez se siente insegura, no pensaste en eso?-hablaba Nozomi, lo que dejo en duda a Maki nuevamente.

-insegura? Ella?, pero hablamos de Nico- respondía Maki con incredulidad.

-la persona que dejo salir sus sentimientos primero fuiste tú, no es así? Y precisamente no eres la persona más abierta, así que todo puede pasar-respondía Nozomi con voz tranquila a la pianista.

-entonces…que debo hacer para que me crea?-preguntaba Maki con más seguridad a la mayor.

-nada es mejor que las acciones no? Demuéstrale que de verdad esta interesada en ella- respondía Nozomi a la pelirroja, quien la miro con sorpresa por un momento.

-...Nozomi, porque me ayudas ahora?-preguntaba con un poco de inquietud Maki.

-porque…..quiero que ustedes dos dejen de verse como enemigas y rivales…-respondía Nozomi a Maki quien la miro con seriedad.

-…Nozomi…-fueron las únicas palabras de Maki, posteriormente la mayor sonrió traviesamente.

-además….poder ver mucho Yuri en acción-finalizaba sínicamente Nozomi haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara de golpe.

-pervertida….ya te habías tardado-respondió con molestia Maki a la chica de las cartas, quien solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-no soy pervertida, simplemente me gusta explotar mi imaginación, y bien….calentamos?-cambiaba drásticamente de tema Nozomi, forzando técnicamente a la pelirroja a seguirla.

No tardo mucho para que las demás comenzaran a llegar, a excepción de Eri, Umi y Nico, que por alguna extraña razón (si aja) no se encontraban aun ahí, rápidamente se escuchó un estruendo, la puerta se había abierto con un poco de brusquedad lo que hizo que todas miraran.

-muy bien…Honoka…porque dejaste que estas dos se metieran al club?-hablaba Umi con voz sombría mientras traía agarradas del brazo a la rusa y a la de ojos carmín, por otro lado la castaña se ocultó tras Kotori.

-es que…tenía hambre….y fui por un poco de pan….y después lo olvide….-se excusaba la líder mientras aún se ocultaba tras Kotori.

-Umi!...es culpa de Eri ella fue quien me dijo que entráramos sin importar que tu estuvieras durmiendo dentro!-se defendía Nico culpando por completo a la rusa.

-Umi…es verdad!...lo...lo lamento-se disculpaba la rubia, posteriormente Umi soltó a ambas.

-bueno a fin de cuentas, que hacías durmiendo en el club?- preguntaba Hanayo a la morena quien al parecer ya se había calmado un poco más.

-bueno….estaba trabajando en la vergonzosa letra que Nozomi y Rin me ayudaron a componer, pensé que era demasiado atrevida así que trate de cambiar muchas cosas y me quede hasta tarde corrigiendo lo más posible por eso estaba durmiendo un poco en el club, y le pedí a Honoka que no dejara entrar a nadie, solo dormiría 5 minutos, pero de la nada algo golpeo mi cabeza, y estas dos habían dejado caer una caja sobre mí, eso es lo que paso-daba una larga pero clara explicación Umi mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

-ya veo, y Maki-chan ya tiene la melodía?- preguntaba Kotori a la pelirroja.

-si, Kana-chan me a estado ayudando estos últimos días y por fin termine-contestaba Maki mientras sacaba su mp3, Nico al escuchar que a pesar de todo Maki y Kanako aun habían estado trabajando juntas con la letra, la molestaba.

Honoka y Eri fueron las primeras en escuchar la melodía, mientras leían la letra, sin embargo no pudieron evitar reír.

-cielos…en que pensaban ustedes tres al escribir esta letra?-preguntaba Eri a el trio compositor, mientras las chicas de primero y tercer año reían, la de segundo se sonrojaba de golpe (son Rin, Umi y Nozomi, si es en referencia a Lily White xD)

-vamos estamos hablando de una canción compuesta por Rin y Nozomi, que esperabas?-respondía Umi con pena en su voz a la rusa.

Después de eso todas pudieron escuchar aquella canción, sin embargo a la mayoría les parecía un poco atrevida justo como Umi había dicho.

-y bien….quien será centro en esta canción, o más bien….quieren cantarla?- preguntaba Hanayo a las demás quienes se miraban unas a otras.

-que la canten las compositoras- decía Nico con ironía en su voz, como era de esperarse Umi se negó de inmediato.

-para nada porque no la cantas tú? Si tan valientemente lo dices?-respondía Umi con molestia y pena.

-yo no ayude a componer nada de eso así que…-respondía Nico de igual manera que antes.

-Maki-chan compuso la melodía, que ella cante también entonces-decía Rin con energía como siempre.

-que? Yo no tenía en mente nada erótico al escribir la melodía, ustedes fueron las pervertidas- se defendía la pelirroja.

-entonces culpo a Ericchi- decía con una sonrisa Nozomi.

-heh? Y yo porque?-preguntaba la Rusa desconcertada a su mejor amiga.

-no lo sé solo quería entrar en el ambiente-respondía con gracia Nozomi a la rusa quien solo suspiro en respuesta (súper pelea Lily White vs BiBi xD)

-muy bien ya cállense! Yo la cantare…-decía Maki en un grito para que todas dejaran de hablar, consiguió la atención y las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigas.

-de verdad? Cantaras algo así?...tu?- decía con sorpresa e incredulidad Hanayo a la pelirroja.

-p...por supuesto!, puedo hacer cualquier cosa si me lo propongo-respondía con orgullo Maki a lo que todas se miraron por un momento.

-bien entonces vayamos a gravarla de inmediato!-dijeron enérgicamente y en sincronía Hanayo y Honoka con alegría, y de inmediato se dirigieron al cuarto de gravado.

.

Ya se encontraban en el cuarto para gravar aquella canción, la pelirroja comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado, puesto que Nozomi incluso había traído su cámara con ella pero trato de ignorarlo, por instinto dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra quien también la miraba y al notar que aquellos ojos color violeta también la miraban desvió rápidamente la mirada con un sonrojo, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Eri y Nozomi.

-Ne Rin-chan como se supone que se llama esta canción?-preguntaba Kotori a la chica de cabello corto.

-he?...no lo se, realmente no pensamos que la aceptaran por eso no le pusimos un nombre- respondía con normalidad la chica de ojos verdes.

-que les parece Daring? Queda bastante bien no creen?-dejaba salir Nozomi a lo que las demás solo asintieron. (Daring significa ''atrevida'' en inglés y no!, la canción no se llama Darling, es DARING!)

-realmente cantara algo como eso? Realmente se nota algo diferente Maki-chan- pensaba para si misma Nico que solo miraba a la pelirroja colocándose los audífonos traía mala cara, sin más escucho como comenzó a sonar aquella melodía.

Daring! You'll be wild!

Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Ima kara chousensha? )  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go! ! )  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Hekotarenaide tsumannai)  
Don't worry, don't worry!  
(Mayowazu Go go! ! )

Icchau kai? Ai nante hoshikunai to?  
Itchatta! Nee sore wa tada no joudan!  
Gouin ni goukai ni hikiyose rarete  
Demodemo muda yo usouso ureshii

Chouten kiwame sasete watashi no bigaku/ watashi no bibou  
Chouten nobori tsumete tega todokanai takane no flower…

Nico miraba con atención a la pelirroja, nunca antes la había observado mientras cantaba ya que normalmente siempre cantaban en trio o todas juntas, sin embargo lo que observaba la cautivaba, y hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, podía sentir la pasión que ponía Maki al cantar pero era más que eso, se sentía como esa extraña sensación la invadía, esa sensación que únicamente la pelirroja le provocaba, nuevamente la mirada de la más joven se posó sobre la de ojos carmín, esta vez no desviaron miradas, si no que las mantuvieron por un momento….

I say "No.1" My love only one!

Daring! baby!

La pelirroja le guiño un ojo a la mayor que la observaba mientras cantaba aquella parte, eso causo que el rostro de Nico enrojeciera por completo, eso fue demasiado, sentía como el calor invadía ferozmente su rostro y sin más dio la espalda por completo a la pelirroja.

No paso mucho para que la canción terminara, sin duda Maki había hecho un gran trabajo a la primera lo cual ahorraba mucho trabajo a todas, por otro lado Nico aún estaba de espaldas, no tenía el valor suficiente para voltear a ver a la chica de primero, quien tampoco se sentía muy segura de acercarse a la pelinegra, interrumpiendo el momento, el celular de la pelirroja sonó.

-que ocurre Maki-chan?-preguntaba Honoka a la pelirroja quien la miro.

-es un mensaje de mi madre, dice que vaya a casa porque mi padre hoy cenara con nosotras, lo siento chicas me tengo que ir- se despedía sin más la pelirroja y se apresuraba a salir de la escuela, Nico por fin podía voltear.

-de acuerdo, todas pueden irse, mañana seguiremos practicando-finalizaba Umi y sin más también se dispuso a marcharse junto con Kotori y Honoka.

-bueno yo…también me voy a casa…adiós- decía Nico sin esperar respuesta y salió de inmediato en dirección a su casa, mientras caminaba fuera de la escuela escucho ruido en uno de los pasillos, la curiosidad la llevo a mirar y para su sorpresa se topó a Maki y a Kanako hablando.

-me alegra que les haya gustado la melodía, pero me alegra aún mas haber podido ayudarte Nishikino-san- decía la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa a la pianista.

-muchas gracias Kana-chan me has sido muy útil-respondía con una sonrisa también la pelirroja a su compañera.

-no agradezcas, lo hice porque…..quería pasar tiempo contigo….Nishikino-san…-respondía con timidez y un sonrojo la chica, lo que causo un sonrojo también en la pelirroja y evidentemente enojo en la chica pelinegra que las espiaba por segunda vez, sin embargo impulsivamente salió de su escondite.

-hey tú! Sabes cuál es tu lugar no? Porque te afanas?-decía con molestia Nico a la desprevenida chica que la miro por un momento.

-Nico-chan?! De donde has salido?- preguntaba la pelirroja con sorpresa.

-Yazawa-senpai…yo… sé muy bien mi lugar-respondía la chica con seriedad a la mayor que la observaba de la misma manera, por otro lado Maki comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-si lo sabes, porque insistes, ella no te ve de esa manera-replicaba Nico a la chica de gafas.

-lo sé muy bien, pero al menos no soy una idiota que no sabe ver ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos…..hasta luego Nishikino-san- finalizaba la chica dándole la espalda a ambas chicas y yéndose de aquel lugar, Nico se quedó en blanco…..por primera vez alguien le decía algo verdaderamente cierto.

-Nico-chan…porque hiciste eso?- preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-solo….odio a la gente…que no conoce su lugar-respondía con tono irritado en su voz la pelinegra.

-ya veo…..así que solo eso…pero bueno, cualquier persona quiere pasar un tiempo con la persona que quiere, aunque no sea correspondido- decía Maki a la mayor quien la miro por un momento.

-puede ser, bien me voy a casa- decía Nico de igual manera que antes caminando, dejando a la pelirroja atrás.

-te quiero! Nico-chan-dijo Maki a la chica que le había dado la espalda sin timidez alguna, por otro lado la pelinegra sintió como sus mejillas se volvían calientes rápidamente, se detuvo sin mirar a la menor.

-deja de decir tonterías…-respondía Nico sin mirarla aun.

-no son tonterías!...lo que dijiste esta mañana…..puede que tengas razón, tal vez pienso que puedo tener lo que quiero, pero…..lo que siento por ti no es capricho, no eres un capricho! Lo que siento es real- dejaba salir la pelirroja sin temor alguno, las palabras de Maki hacían que nuevamente el corazón de Nico se acelerara, podía sentir como golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, las palabras no salían de su boca, por lo que decidió seguir caminado.

-bien! Vete si quieres, se tan cobarde como quieras….pero te dejare algo claro, no me rendiré!- finalizaba la pelirroja y sin más camino en dirección opuesta a Nico para irse también, Nico tras las últimas palabras que escucho de la pelirroja sentía nuevamente aquella inquietud en su estómago y su rostro arder.

.

Rápidamente Nico llego a su casa e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación a descansar un poco, realmente había sido un poco agotador aquel día, pero aún más importante, deseaba pensar y asimilar las cosas.

-realmente soy tan idiota para no ver lo que realmente siento?...no, sé muy bien lo que siento, pero no quiero aceptarlo….no está bien….-se decía a sí misma, el timbre de su casa la saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente se dirigió a abrir.

-buenas Nicocchi, podemos hablar?-decía la visita de Nico que era nada más y nada menos que Nozomi.

Sin más Nico la dejo pasar a su casa y posteriormente a su habitación, se pusieron cómodas, y por un momento guardaron ambas silencio, sin embargo Nozomi fue la primera en hablar.

-qué pasa con Maki-chan?-preguntaba directamente Nozomi a la pelinegra.

-lo sabes todo verdad? Pues fácil y sencillo, le gusto a Maki eso es todo-respondía Nico a la de ojos turquesa.

-segura que es todo? No estas cortando algunas cosas más?-decía Nozomi a la pelinegra quien solo desvió la mirada.

-…piensas demasiado, y eres impertinente- respondía Nico aun desviando la mirada.

-bueno, solo digo la verdad, es decir….no por nada desde su pequeño accidente tu vista siempre la busca a ella, te molestas cada vez que ella habla de alguien más o con alguien más, no puedes mantener tu mirada contra la de ella y más evidente aun, siempre que estas con ella te sonrojas con facilidad…..y dices que soy yo la que piensa demasiado?- decía Nozomi aun manteniendo aquella típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-ya basta! Porque te entrometes?-replicaba Nico intentando evadir el tema.

-no importa la razón, pero si no respondes con la verdad no me iré, así que lo preguntare directamente ¿también te gusta Maki-chan no es así?-preguntaba firme Nozomi.

-no evadas el tema!-respondía Nico rápidamente, obviamente evadiendo ella el tema.

-¿te gusta Maki-chan?- volvía a preguntar Nozomi.

-suficiente, no tiene que ver contigo!- replicaba nuevamente Nico.

-¿te gusta Maki-chan?-insistía la peli morada.

-detente!-una vez más replicaba Nico con nervios e irritación

-te gusta Maki-chan….Nicocchi-se aferraba firme Nozomi, pues era la única manera de sacarle la verdad a la pelinegra.

-SI! Ella también me gusta! Ya?-gritaba Nico a Nozomi, quien se sorprendió.

-Nicocchi…-Nozomi fue interrumpida.

-si! También la quiero!, lo supe desde ese estúpido accidente pero me negué a aceptarlo!

-Nicocchi!-

-ya se lo que dirás! Si! Incluso su amiga me lo dijo! Soy una idiota que no ve sus propios sentimientos, pero ya no puedo con esto! Realmente ella me gusta!-

-Nicocchi!- alzo la voz Nozomi esta vez, cosa que nunca asía.

-que!?-respondía con brusquedad Nico pues había dejado salir todo lo que se había callado, sin más miro a Nozomi quien señalaba a sus espaldas, cuando Nico se giró, se topó con los pequeños Yazawa, así es, sus hermanos habían escuchado todo por accidente.

(ja siempre llegan en el peor momento sus hermanos xD)

-lo siento Onne-chan….nos preocupó el escucharte gritar, así que vinimos a ver qué pasaba…-decía la pequeña Kokoro con timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-y escuchamos lo que dijiste, por accidente….lo sentimos-esta vez hablaba Kocoa igual que su hermana estaba apenada.

-Yuri!-fueron las únicas palabras de su hermano pequeño Kotaro que la señalaba, por otro lado la pelinegra tenia cara de horror y por supuesto se encontraba muy sonrojada con el ultimo comentario de su hermano, Nozomi solo cubrió su boca tratando de no reír.

-Kotaro!-grito la pelinegra apenada, puesto que sus hermanos la descubrieron por completo, sin embargo al fin aceptaba lo que sentía, ella también quería a Maki.

* * *

**esos yazawa siempre aparesen en el peor momento xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno gente aqui les dejo el penultimo cap, perdion si es un poco corto pero espero que les guste, por cierto creo que no todos leyeron un mensaje que deje pero se los dejo aqui, veran un amigo me pidio que hiciera un lemon de Nico y Maki y que tambien subiera el lemon que omiti en mi fic anterior entre Eri y Umi, que opinan? me gustaria que me dijeran si quieren que los suba o no, bien sin mas aqui les dejo cap :3**

* * *

Era el peor momento en el que se había atrevido a dejar salir lo que sentía por Maki la pelinegra, no sabía exactamente que decirles a sus pequeños hermanos que la escucharon hace unos instantes, y si alguno de ellos le decía a su madre? O peor aún a su padre?, estaba frita, o más bien la pelirroja estaría frita y después ella…estaba completamente atascada, por otro lado Nozomi después de evitar reírse, le vino una descabellada pero interesante idea, tal vez esto ayudaría en la relación de esas dos.

-pequeños, que les parece dejarme asolas con su hermana un momento?-decía Nozomi a los tres niños que simplemente asintieron.

-E…es tu culpa! Nozomi idiota!-fueron las primeras palabras de Nico asía Nozomi después de su confesión, pronto noto que la peli morada puso una expresión más seria y la miro.

-pues, solo quería saberlo porque…-Nozomi callo un momento aun dudaba si sería una buena idea lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-porque?...-preguntaba Nico con un poco de molestia a Nozomi.

-porque….t…también me gusta Maki-chan! Y no soy la única…..por eso, prepárate, porque iré con todo, y no perderé contra ninguna de ellas, en especial contra ti-al fin dejaba salir Nozomi mintiéndole a Nico, las palabras que dijo causaron la expresión que esperaba de la pelinegra.

-q….que!? tu…tú también?...quien más aparte de esa cuatro ojos quiere a Maki?!-preguntaba un poco irritada Nico a Nozomi, quien sentía orgullo por su mentira.

-ya lo descubrirás pronto-respondía con facilidad Nozomi a la pelinegra.

-tengo la ventaja…..yo le gusto a ella también-respondía en manera incitativa Nico, por lo que Nozomi solo rio.

-quien sabe, tal vez te quiera, pero ¿crees que como la has tratado hasta ahora ayude mucho? Ella preferiría a alguien más amable y cariñoso, hay más personas que quieren a Maki-chan y quien sabe rápidamente podríamos quitártela- volvía a provocar la vicepresidenta a Nico quien trataba de controlar su enojo y evidentes celos.

Sin decir nada mas Nozomi salió de aquella habitación y se dispuso a irse puesto que se había metido en aprietos, ya había actuado sin consultar su idea con las demás a las que planeaba involucrar en su descabellado plan, por lo que iniciaría una conversación telefónica con todas.

.

Por otro lado Nico se quedó bastante intrigada, porque razón no acepto sus sentimientos antes?, si lo hubiese hecho no tendría que entrar en contienda contra las demás pretendientes de Maki, esto era molesto y peor aún sus hermanos lo sabían.

-Mis hermanitos! Tengo que hablar con ellos!-se decía a si misma saliendo rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió en busca de los pequeños quienes estaban sentados en la sala, Kokoro bebiendo te, Cocoa viendo Tv y Kotaro jugando a golpear al topo.

-podrían escucharme un momento por favor?-les pedía a sus hermanos que de inmediato la miraron.

-onne-chan, tu estate tranquila-decía Cocoa mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

-no le diremos a nadie sobre lo que escuchamos hoy, ni siquiera a papa- decía esta vez Kokoro de igual manera sonriéndole a su hermana mayor.

-anímate!- decía muy brevemente como acostumbraba el pequeño Kotaro a su hermana sin dejar de mirar su juego.

-…niños…..los quiero mucho, lo sabían?- decía Nico a sus hermanos sonriéndoles y acercándose a ellos.

-pero onne-chan tiene que ser más sincera la próxima vez- decía Kokoro a su hermana mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-porque queremos ver a onne-chan feliz, además Maki-onnechan es buena chica- esta vez era Cocoa quien se acercaba a darle otro abrazo a su hermana mayor quien correspondió a ambas niñas.

-linda chica!- finalizaba nuevamente Kotaro, Nico en respuesta asolo acaricio su cabeza mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ciertamente se sentía más tranquila ya que sus hermanos la apoyaban, ahora lo único que la tenía un poco inquieta eran las palabras de Nozomi, sin embargo, no sabía si sería capaz de confesarse a Maki, ya que había sido un tanto dura con ella desde que descubrió los sentimientos de la pelirroja, fue cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Maki ese día.

-vete si quieres, se tan cobarde como quieras…..pero no me rendiré-

-tiene razón, soy una cobarde…..pero no dejare que me la quiten cuando al fin acepte que la quiero-pensaba para sí misma, decidida, sin embargo aún sentía temor, y uno muy grande.

.

Siete musas se encontraban reunidas en la casa de la líder, puesto que Nozomi ya las había llamado y había contado su descabellado plan en el que ya las había involucrado.

-que hiciste que?!- Eri reclamaba a su mejor amiga Nozomi al escuchar el plan que ya había puesto en marcha la peli morada.

-lo lamento!, pero escuchen, creo que esto ayudaría bastante a Nicocchi y a Maki-chan-respondía Nozomi tratando de hacer que las demás la apoyaran.

-pero…como de la nada?! Porque no lo pensaste un poco más!?-volvía a reñir la rusa a su amiga.

-tranquila Ericchi, por favor solo piensen un poco lo que pasa entre ellas dos, si logramos hacer que estén juntas todo marcharía mejor- respondía Nozomi a todas las demás.

-y si lo dejamos peor?-se atrevía a hablar ahora Honoka.

-ya nada puede andar peor entre esas dos-respondía Rin a la líder.

-ciertamente, así que porque no intentarlo al menos, qué opinas Kotori-chan?- daba su opinión Hanayo.

-pues yo seguiré lo que las demás digan, que hay de ti Umi-chan?-esta vez preguntaba sumisa Kotori, notando que su amiga estaba de espaldas a ellas cubriendo sus oídos.

-no estoy escuchando….no estoy escuchando!- respondía Umi con su rostro sonrojado y aun de espaldas.

-Umi-chan! Nico-chan y Maki-chan nos necesitan!- decía Honoka a su amiga que seguía en la misma posición.

-Honoka-chan entonces tu si me ayudaras?- preguntaba Nozomi a la líder quien la miro con una sonrisa.

-cuenta conmigo Nozomi-chan- afirmaba Honoka alzando su pulgar.

-me dará algo de vergüenza, pero si es para ayudar está bien, yo también te apoyo Nozomi-chan- esta vez era Hanayo dando su apoyo a la idea loca de Nozomi.

-si! Ya quiero hacerlo Nya!- apoyaba también enérgicamente Rin la idea de Nozomi.

-eso es grandioso! Y bien Ericchi?-preguntaba Nozomi a la rusa quien solo suspiro.

-bien, tu ganas también te apoyare….pero ahora el problema es…-decía Eri dirigiendo su mirada a la morena que seguía de espaldas cubriendo sus oídos.

-c…creo que está bien con ustedes!...yo no puedo hacer algo tan vergonzoso!-respondía Umi por fin dándoles la cara a las demás.

-bueno Umi-chan es hacerlo por las buenas….-decía Kotori a su amiga con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-…o por las malas- finalizaba Nozomi poniendo sus manos frente a ella mientras movía los dedos de una manera amenazante contra el pecho de la morena, quien se aterro más.

-bien! Lo are! Solo no me toques!-se rendía rápidamente Umi ante el amenazante castigo de Nozomi, quien sonrió con victoria, ahora solo quedaba planear como actuarían mañana, y esperar que el plan funcionara.

.

Un día más se hacía presente para la pelirroja, quien ya estaba en camino a su salón de clases, ya estando ahí, con normalidad se dirigió a su lugar al lado de la ventana, rápidamente noto que sus amigas se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

-hola Maki-chan!-saludaba enérgicamente Rin a la chica de ojos violeta.

-buenos días, amaneciste de buen humor verdad?-devolvía el saludo la pelirroja a su amiga.

-siempre tengo mucha energía-respondía de igual manera mientras sonreía.

-buenos días Maki-chan hoy será un gran día no?-esta vez era Hanayo quien saludaba a la pelirroja.

-tú también te notas feliz, acaso paso algo?- preguntaba curiosa Maki.

-nada en especial, ya lo sabrás después-contestaba sin más Hanayo a su amiga, quien quedo un poco confusa, por otro lado, Rin y Hanayo sabían que no debían hacer ni decir nada innecesario hasta que estuvieran todas juntas y en especial Nico.

El plan entraría en juego a la hora que todas se reunieran, ya que planeaban dar una vuelta juntas después del ensayo que terminaría temprano ese día, todo le pareció normal a la pelirroja hasta que terminaron las clases.

-bueno las demás nos esperan en el salón del club-decia Hanayo a sus amigas y enseguida se dirigieron ahí.

Antes de entrar al salón Rin y Hanayo se miraron en señal de que el plan acababa de iniciar, rin sin pensarlo solo tomo la mano de Maki, quien ante el repentino contacto se sonrojo levemente y Hanayo abría la puerta.

-hola chicas disculpen el retraso-saludaba Hanayo a las seis chicas que ya se encontraban dentro del salón del club, llamo la atención de todas, y dejaba ver a sus dos amigas que se tomaban la mano, la pelirroja a pesar de sentirse un poco apenada no dijo nada.

-hahaha ustedes dos! Que se supone que haces Rin-chan?- de la nada replicaba Honoka fingiendo molestia en su voz y señalando a las dos chicas de primer año.

-Maki-chan quería tomar mi mano Nya!-contestaba Rin como siempre acostumbraba, lo que causo confusión en Maki.

-que? Pero fuiste tú quien…-antes de poder terminar Nozomi se dispuso a actuar también y se acercó a la pelirroja mientras tomaba su otra mano, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco más.

-eres cruel Maki-chan…muy cruel conmigo-decia en todo seductor la vicepresidenta lo que aumento el rojo en las mejillas de Maki.

Nozomi rápidamente miro de reojo a Nico y parecía que estaba ignorando todo aquello sin embargo sintió satisfacción al notar que la pelinegra tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-m…mejor….vamos a practicar…-decia Maki tratando de librarse de las tres chicas que la rodeaban con cercanía, sin más fue a su lugar correspondiente y se sentó un momento.

-bien chicas hoy solo daremos un ensayo breve, aún no hemos decidido que pasara con la canción que compusieron Nozomi, Umi y Rin, solo hemos grabado la voz de Maki y bien he decidido que sea una voz más la que se adjunte a la canción- decia Eri proponiendo un dueto con aquella canción.

-yo quiero cantar con Maki-chan!-decia rápidamente Rin tras la propuesta de Eri.

-eso no es justo Rin-chan, yo quiero cantar con Maki-chan también-se atrevía a entrar Hanayo al juego.

-bueno ustedes pasan mucho tiempo con ella, así que esta vez quiero ser yo quien cante con ella- daba su comentario Eri con firmeza.

-chicas cálmense que ocurre con ustedes?-decia por fin desconcertada la pelirroja a sus amigas quienes la ignoraron por completo.

-yo!...yo quiero…ser….yo cantare con ella!-decia rápidamente Umi, por fin se metía también al juego, lo que causo sorpresa en Nico y en Maki.

-esto no puede ser, todas ellas quieren a Maki…a mi Maki-chan!...esto se está poniendo más difícil de lo que creí- pensaba para si mismo Nico mientras veía como discutían sus amigas por la pelirroja quien traía en su rostro una mirada de pánico.

-esperen!-decia por fin Nico llamando la atención de todas.

-qué pasa?-preguntaba Kotori que era la única que no había actuado hasta ahora.

-Umi…no puede ser la pareja de Maki-chan-decia un poco insegura Nico.

-porque?-preguntaba esta vez Nozomi quien sonreía para sus adentros, parecía que estaba resultando su plan.

-porque…..ambas voces son graves, y una aguda sería difícil acoplarla, porque mejor no la dejamos así?- decia Nico con algo de inseguridad, pero a ambas compositoras les pareció bien

(Las compositoras son Maki y Umi ya todos lo saben no?)

Todas miraban el extraño actuar de Nico, normalmente solo diría que ella quería ser quien acapara la atención y exigiría una canción propia también, sin embargo ahora se portaba un tanto tímida e insegura, ninguna sabía exactamente que decir tras ver eso, pero para suerte de la pelinegra ya era hora en que tenían que irse.

-ha! Ni siquiera ensayamos y ya son las 3:00!- decia la pelirroja saliendo de su pequeño círculo rápidamente.

-es verdad…..bueno que les parece si lo posponemos entonces?-decia Rápidamente Honoka.

-lo que quieres es no hacer nada verdad?-preguntaba Umi a la líder quien rio.

-lo que quiero es pasar más tiempo con Maki-chan…..em y ustedes también-decia provocativamente la líder causando nuevamente un sonrojo en la menor.

Sin mas que decir salieron de la escuela habían propuesto el salir a divertirse un momento, pero claramente era parte del plan de Nozomi quien se sentía feliz ya que notaba que estaba funcionando.

-quiero helado Nya!- decia Rin a sus dos amigas de primero y las llevaba de la mano hacia la tienda a comprar lo que quería.

-esperen! Yo también quiero!-decia Honoka corriendo tras de ellas para alcanzarlas llevándose también de la mano a Kotori.

-bueno ya que estamos aquí, tomemos un descanso-decia Eri a las demás quienes también fueron tras las chicas a comprar también un poco de helado.

Nico estaba molesta, era más que evidente para todas, no había hablado casi durante todo el día y había estado ignorando las insinuaciones que todas hacían con la pelirroja, sin embargo se notaba que no había podido ignorarlas del todo, e incluso en algunas ocasiones el daba una mirada casi asesina, lo cual asustaba un poco debido a esos ojos carmín que tenía.

-qué demonios puedo hacer contra siete chicas? Bueno la mayor competencia es Umi? Eri? O Nozomi? las demás son un poco flojas, pero…..yo también soy floja! Qué debo hacer!?-pensaba la pelinegra mientras se sentaba un momento.

-Nico-chan, aquí- la voz de Maki la sacaba de sus pensamientos, al mirarla noto que Maki le ofrecía un vaso con helado de vainilla.

-oh….gracias-respondía sin más devolviéndole la sonrisa a la menor y recibiendo el vaso.

Las demás miraban lo que ocurría algunas con alegría, otras con emoción…..y Umi con un poco de vergüenza.

-baya, Umi-chan al fin está viendo-decia en voz baja Kotori a su amiga.

-bueno, no están haciendo nada tan indebido-respondía Umi a la chica de ojos ámbar.

-pero esto no ara que Nico se sienta acorralada-decia Eri mientras miraba la escena.

-es verdad, chicas tenemos que meter un poco más de presión-finalizaba Nozomi.

-entendido!-respondía Honoka dirigiéndose a su kouhai y a su sempai.

-Ne Maki-chan te gustan las fresas no?- interrumpía el momento la líder sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-he? Si, son dulces- respondía Maki a la castaña quien tomo un poco de helado de con su cuchara y se lo ofreció a Maki, quien dudo por un momento pero acepto aquel bocado.

-y bien te gusto?-preguntaba otra vez Honoka a la pelirroja quien saboreaba el sabor.

-baya este es muy rico-contestaba con una sonrisa Maki, por otro lado Nico volvía a poner mala cara, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Nozomi.

-bien echo Honoka-chan, chicas también hagamos eso!-decia Nozomi a las demás quienes asintieron y fueron también en dirección a las demás.

-Maki-chan prueba también el mío!-decia Rin acercándose a la chica de ojos violeta quien comenzaba a confundirse otra vez con las acciones de sus amigas, pero…por alguna razón comenzaba a agradarle el tener tanta atención.

Por otro lado Nico trataba de controlarse, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, sentía que si decia o asía algo quedaría como una tonta, y solo miraba de reojo como las demás le daban un bocado a la pelirroja quien parresia ya no querer más helado.

-Maki-chan es una chica afortunada, a recibido un beso indirecto de todas…..pero cuál te gusto más?- preguntaba Nozomi a lo que la pelirroja volvió a sonrojarse.

-bueno…..-no sabía exactamente qué decir, no había visto aquellos bocados como tal cosa.

-el mío sin duda, verdad?- decia de manera egocéntrica Honoka.

-para nada, el beso de una mayor es mejor-decia con normalidad Eri mientras sonreía.

Todas comenzaban a hacer lo mismo, poniendo nerviosa nuevamente a Maki, por otro lado Nico solo escuchaba mientras tenía una mirada sombría , ya no podía más con eso, ya estaba completamente irritada, sin más se levantó de golpe azotando su copa contra la mesa, lo que llamo la atención de todas rápidamente.

-ya tuve suficiente-decia en voz baja dándole la espalda a todas y caminando para irse.

-N…Nico espera!-decia la pelirroja levantándose también y sujetándola de la manga de su suéter rosa.

-déjame en paz-dijo nuevamente en voz baja Nico a la pelirroja.

-oye, no he hecho nada para que te enfades conmigo-decia Maki a la mayor mientras la soltaba de su suéter, Nico rápidamente se dio la vuelta y la miro con enojo.

-solo quédate con ellas y déjame en paz!-le gritaba a la pelirroja quien la miro con sorpresa, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de sus amigas y dejando confundida a la pelirroja quien la miraba irse nada más.

-oigan esto no está bien-decia por lo bajo Kotori a sus amigas quienes miraban la escena.

-no que no podíamos dejar las cosas peor?-respondía Umi también por lo bajo a las demás.

-no es verdad, el plan fue todo un éxito-decia Nozomi con tranquilidad a sus amigas.

-a esto llamas éxito?- decia Eri a su amiga quien las miro con una sonrisa.

Maki camino asía ellas con las manos dentro de los bolsillos dentro de su saco y con mala cara, se notaba que estaba molesta por la actitud de la pelinegra hace un momento.

-cuál es su problema?...-decia Maki en voz baja mientras caminaba asía las demás.

-Nozomi…esto no está bien mira lo decaída que se ve Maki-decia por lo bajo Eri a su amiga.

-Mira-fueron las únicas palabras de Nozomi, Eri dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, quien se detuvo un momento y después les dio la espalda otra vez.

-lo siento chicas, tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo-dijo Maki y sin más corrió también dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas.

-fue tras ella, no lo arruinamos chicas-finalizaba Nozomi sonriéndoles a las demás, quienes notaron que realmente no había sido una pérdida total, se sentían preocupadas, pero confiaron en las palabras de Nozomi pues ella siempre tenía razón, sin más se dispusieron a ir a casa, pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho.


	7. Chapter 7

**pues que creen chulos? que este es el final xD por asi decirlo, pero aun falta el cap extra, que es el lemon que tanto me pidieron todos (bola de pervertidos depravando aun angel como yo xD si aja xD) lo subire pronto, y disculpen si tarde pero como ya entre otra vez a la escuela me dejan mucha tarea X_X **

* * *

Nico llego a su casa, estaba agotada, corrió tan rápido como pudo que ni siquiera se percató cuando llego a la entrada de aquel departamento, antes de entrar se detuvo a descansar un momento.

-Nozomi tenía razón, ella estaría mejor con alguien más amable y atento…..el problema no es ella…..soy yo- pensaba Nico con una expresión triste en su rostro, pero aunque fuera así, se sentía herida, y todo M's tenía la culpa de ello, incluyéndola.

Sin más que decir entro con normalidad a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, deseaba tomar un poco de agua, ya que correr tanto la había agotado, al llegar noto que el pequeño Kotaro estaba sentado en el comedor con un juguete y al percatarse de la presencia de su hermana la miro.

-Bienvenida!-fue lo único que dijo y volvió su vista a su juguete.

-donde están Kokoro y Cocoa?- preguntaba al pelinegro la mayor, antes de que respondiera una de las dos niñas se hizo presente.

-oh onne-chan! Bienvenida- le decía su hermana Cocoa con una sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

-donde está mama?-preguntaba Nico a su pequeña hermana.

-papa la llamo, dijo que necesitaban salir, llegaran mañana en la tarde- respondía su hermana con la misma energía que antes.

-que? Eso significa que estoy a cargo entonces?-hacia otra pregunta más la pelinegra a su hermana menor.

-sí, queremos ramen para la cena-le pedía Cocoa a la mayor quien solo suspiro.

-y en donde esta Kokoro?-agregaba una última pregunta Nico.

-ella fue a comprar lo que necesites para el ramen- le contestaba sin más su hermana y se dirigía a ver un poco de televisión.

-bien entonces- finalizaba aquella charla la pelinegra mayor, yéndose a sentar también para mirar un poco de televisión en lo que llegaba su otra hermana con lo que necesario para hacer la cena, necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que había pasado ese día con las musas, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensarlo.

.

Maki ya había dejado de correr hace un momento, estaba cansada y sabía que la pelinegra posiblemente ya estaría en su casa, por lo que decidió dejar de correr y simplemente llegar y hablar con ella, al doblar la esquina se topó con una pequeña conocida.

-Maki onne-chan!-saludaba la pequeña pelinegra a la pianista.

-hola Kokoro-chan, donde esta Nico-chan necesito hablar con ella- preguntaba Maki a la niña quien puso una cara curiosa por un momento.

-de que quieres hablar?-preguntaba con un poco de malicia la pequeña, pronto se notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-eh!, bueno…..esta molesta conmigo y quiero saber….la razón-respondía sin más Maki con cierto tono de timidez en su voz.

-muy bien entonces espérala en casa está bien?- proponía a la niña a la mayor quien asintió, y encima ayudo a la pequeña niña a cargar algunas de las bolsas que traía consigo, caminaba a su lado con normalidad pero por dentro estaba nerviosa no sabía que decirle exactamente a la pelinegra, más bien no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Sin percatarse siquiera ya estaban frente a aquella puerta del hogar Yazawa, solo darse cuenta hizo que sus nervios aumentaran, y si la pelinegra ya estaba ahí? Que le diría?

.

-Ne Cocoa, ábrele la puerta a Kokoro- pedía Nico a su hermana menor mientras estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión bacía mente, ya que aun divagaba sobre el irritante incidente de ese día.

-bien-contestaba la Niña castaña con pereza y se dirigía a la puerta a abrir.

.

Kokoro y Maki esperaban afuera de la casa a que abrieran, cada momento que pasaba la pelirroja se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa, e incluso tensa, que pasaba si Nico la echaba? Dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la castaña de ojos carmín quien se alegró al verla.

-Mak…hummm-antes de poder decir algo Kokoro tapo su boca, al parecer Kokoro había entendido que Maki quería que Nico no escapara por lo que decidió hacerla pasar en silencio.

-no agás ruido, esta puede ser la oportunidad de Onne-chan- le decía la niña pelinegra a su hermana quien recordó los sentimientos de su hermana mayor asía la pianista.

-es verdad, debemos apoyar a Onne-chan, pero Kotaro puede arruinarlo- decía la pequeña castaña a su hermana quien se quedó pensando por un momento.

-disculpen, de verdad quiero hablar con ella, es urgente- decía Maki a las Niñas que susurraban frente a la pianista.

-claro, Maki onne-chan ella está en la sala-decía Cocoa a la pelirroja en silencio indicándole que podía pasar.

Maki camino hacia la sala y lo primero que vio fue a Nico mirando la televisión, o eso parecía, porque su mirada realmente se encontraba ida, la pelirroja se preguntó por un momento porque la chica mayor traería esa expresión en su rostro.

-no puedo hacer esto…..no puedo…-pensaba para sí misma Maki mientras daba algunos pasos para atrás, estaba dispuesta a huir cobardemente, sin embargo las pequeñas Yazawa notaron aquello.

-qué hacemos? No podemos empujarla así nada más no podremos- decía Cocoa a su hermana quien miraba como la pelirroja estaba cada vez más arrepentida de estar ahí.

-intentémoslo de todos modos- contestaba decidida Kokoro y al mismo tiempo empujaron a Maki para que hablara con su caprichosa hermana Nico, efectivamente Maki se resistió ante el empuje que sentía, como las niñas dijeron no pudieron moverla ni un poco.

-es muy fuerte…..-decía Kokoro aun tratando de empujar a Maki quien estaba en shock, no emitía sonido alguno pero aun así se resistía.

-perdóname Maki onne-chan- decía Cocoa a la mayor quien al fin reacciono.

-esperen!...porque?-eran las primeras palabras de Maki desde hace un momento.

-por esto-Finalizo la castaña y rápidamente pellizco uno de los glúteos de la pelirroja, como lo planeo la pianista dio un brinco para enfrente y un quejido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nico al fin la notara.

-M…Maki?...que demo…..-dijo Nico ante la repentina aparición de la pelirroja quien traía una mano sobando su glúteo mientras la miraba con nervios y sorpresa.

-Nico-chan!...yo…quiero hablar contigo- decía Maki, ya que no tenia de otra ya la había visto la pelinegra.

Nico se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando el piso, se negaba a levantar la mirada para ver esos ojos violeta que tanto la cautivaban, por otro lado Maki estaba impaciente quería una respuesta positiva.

-te dije que me dejaras sola no?!-le grito Nico a la pelirroja, y trato de salir corriendo como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo Maki la retuvo de inmediato del brazo.

-deja de huir! Y dime cuál es tu problema- contestaba Maki rápidamente a la pelinegra quien la miro con molestia , aquellos ojos carmín miraban con profundidad aquel otro par de ojos lavanda, se miraban sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-tu!….tu eres mi problema….- decía en voz baja la pelinegra, Maki por otro lado sintió aquellas palabras hirientes.

-te quejas que yo soy caprichosa, pues tú lo eres aún más que yo, a pesar de lo que siento, no permitiré que me trates como te dé la gana, entiendes?- respondía Maki con seriedad, ya comenzaba a molestarse por los tratos de Nico.

Nico solo frunció levemente el ceño, mientras no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja quien traía en su rostro una expresión parecida a la de ella, Nico estaba dispuesta a responderle de mala manera.

-oh M's!-se escuchó la voz del más joven quien sacaba a ambas de aquella mirada intensa que tenían la una sobre la otra, y posteriormente dirigían su mirada hacia él.

-Kotaro! Ven aquí-llamaba Kokoro a l pequeño que estaba en la sala parado frente a las dos chicas que peleaban hace un momento, Maki soltó despacio a Nico, se negaba a hacerles pasar un mal momento a los pequeños Yazawa.

-es imposible hablar contigo- decía Maki y se disponía a salir, cuando se topó con las miradas preocupadas de las dos niñas que las miraban desde que comenzaron a pelear, esa mirada que podría convencer a cualquiera, Maki se quedó por un momento mirando al piso, después volvió a darle la cara a Nico.

-no me iré! No hasta que hables conmigo adecuadamente-decía Maki con más tranquilidad a la pelinegra quien ante el atrevimiento de la pianista se sonrojo levemente y aun la miraba un poco molesta.

-haz lo que quieras -finalizaba Nico la conversación con Maki y sin más tomo las bolsas que Kokoro había traído consigo para la cena y se dirigió a la cocina.

Las pequeñas Niñas se miraron con complicidad, estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para que Maki fuera quien ganara ya que sabían lo necia que podía llegar a ser Nico.

-debemos ayudar, pero también debemos tener cuidado que Nico onne-chan no lo note- le decía en voz baja la castaña a su hermana Kokoro quien asintió en respuesta.

Maki se dispuso a salir de la casa, puesto que no se sentía cómoda, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a esperar afuera.

-está bien si me quedo afuera?- preguntaba Maki a las dos niñas.

-mejor quédate a jugar con nosotras Maki onne-chan decía Cocoa.

-sentémonos en la sala, eres nuestra invitada- respondía Kokoro a la pelirroja y sin esperar respuesta la llevaron a la sala.

-de verdad creo que sería mejor que esperara afuera-decía la pelirroja a las niñas quienes hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras.

-que te gustaría jugar Maki onne-chan?-preguntaban al mismo tiempo las dos niñas.

Maki las miro con un poco de ironía y una sonrisa, realmente sentía que era un tanto extraño que las niñas no se sintieran preocupadas por lo de hace un momento.

-pues,…..no lo se tiene mucho tiempo que no juego a algo- les respondía la pianista a las niñas quienes se miraron traviesamente.

Podemos preguntarle lo que queramos a Maki-onnechan? Para conocerla mejor-preguntaba Kokoro a Maki.

-de acuerdo-respondía la pelirroja con serenidad, acepto puesto que pensaba que unas niñas preguntaran algo extraño e incómodo, tal vez le preguntarían cosas irrelevantes.

.

Por otro lado Nico noto que Kokoro había olvidado comprar algunos vegetales para la cena por lo que se dispuso a ir a comprar un poco, se detuvo un momento, si Maki trataba de detenerla o fastidiarla simplemente la ignoraría, no se dejaría vencer por una simple chica de 15 años

-ella misma lo dijo, no por el hecho de gustarme significa que vaya a sucumbir ante ella-se decía a sí misma.

Se quitó aquel delantal rosa que siempre usaba para cocinar y camino hacia la salida de la cocina, antes de abrir la puerta volvió a detenerse y escuchar lo que sus hermanas hablaban con Maki.

Muy bien! ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Maki-onnechan?- preguntaba la castaña a la mayor.

-bueno es el rojo-respondía con normalidad Maki.

-bien! Mi turno ¿comida favorita?-ahora preguntaba Kokoro.

-no hay una en particular, sin embargo me gusta mucho la comida que se acompañe con tomates-respondía nuevamente a las pequeñas.

-bien mi turno! ¿Tienes alguna mascota onne-chan?-hacia otra pregunta más Cocoa.

-bueno tengo un Doverman, aunque prefiero a los gatos-respondía una pregunta más Maki.

-bien mi turno! Maki-onnechan sabe tocar otra cosa aparte del piano?-preguntaba Kokoro por tercera vez.

-bueno también se tocar el violín y la flauta-respondía nuevamente la pelirroja.

Nico escuchaba atentamente todo aquello, realmente no sabía que Maki tuviera un perro o que supiera tocar otros instrumentos, deseaba escuchar un poco más aquella conversación por lo que sin hacer ruido siguió escuchando.

Por otro lado las hermanas que entrevistaban a Maki de dieron una mirada cómplice por un momento, era hora de la verdad.

-muy bien Maki-onnechan, ¿Qué piensas de Nico Nii?-preguntaba Cocoa a la pelirroja quien se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-eh?! Bueno….ella es…..caprichosa, egocéntrica…..y floja-respondía Maki a las niñas quienes trataron de no reír muy fuerte.

-pero, onne-chan puede hacer lo que quiere si se lo propone- contestaba en defensa de su hermana mayor Kokoro.

-me toca! ¿Qué te agrada de Nico-onnechan?- agregaba otra pregunta más Cocoa a la pelirroja, quien esta vez se sonrojo un poco.

Una pregunta que llamo la atención de Nico en muchas maneras, y al igual que la pelirroja su rostro lucía un sonrojo muy suave, sin embargo siguió en silencio.

-bueno…ella es….mmm-no tenía palabras, ciertamente Maki no sabía cuales virtudes de Nico le agradaban, más bien no sabía si las pequeñas niñas entenderían algo extraño si hablaba de más.

-no hay nada?- preguntaba con voz tierna Kokoro a la pianista quien la miro.

-ella nunca se rinde, es algo único en ella, también…es una persona que siempre quiere seguir adelante, pero más aún que todo, cuando sonríe con sinceridad, no me refiero a su Nico sonrisa…..me refiero a la verdadera Nico, a esa sonrisa que pocas veces me deja ver…..tan llena de sus verdaderos sentimientos….es algo que me gusta-finalizaba aquella pregunta la pelirroja con un sonrojo más notorio en sus mejillas y con una leve sonrisa.

Nico al escuchar aquellas palabras, volvía a sentir esa inquietud en su estómago que solo Maki le provocaba y se encontraba sonrojada, aún más que antes, se sentía cálida y amada.

-bien! Una última pregunta Maki-onnechan ¿tú quieres a Nico-onnechan?-preguntaba finalmente Cocoa por lo que el rostro de Maki se tiño de rojo debido a la pena que le causo aquella última pregunta.

-heh?! Que si yo que?...bueno….- tartamudeaba la pelirroja, no sabía que decirles a las pequeñas niñas frente a ella.

-si! respóndenos , tú quieres a onne-chan?-esta vez era Kokoro quien preguntaba entusiasmada.

-bueno…es…..bueno…yo…eh…-no salían palabras de su boca, se encontraba muy avergonzada y nerviosa como para poder articular palabra.

Al otro lado de la puerta Nico se encontraba muy apenada ante las preguntas de sus hermanas, era un tema peligroso ya que ellas sabían que Nico, sentía algo por Maki, sin embargo no sabían lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ellas desde aquel accidente en el club.

-bueno….supongo…-contestaba insegura Maki por fin a las niñas quienes la miraron con brillo en los ojos.

-de verdad?...de verdad quieres a onne-chan?- decía animadamente Kokoro a la pelirroja quien se encontraba más nerviosa que avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños muy seguido, además de la posibilidad de que Nico las escuchara.

-sabes algo Maki-onnechan? Onnechan también te quiere!- se le escapaba accidental mente a Cocoa.

-qué?...-Maki preguntaba, se quedó bastante sorprendida ante las palabras de la castaña.

-ella últimamente parece disfrutar escucharte tocar el piano, también se le be bastante feliz cuando te mira, ella también te quiere!-agregaba ahora Kokoro.

Nico ahora se encontraba tan sonrojada que se podría apostar que su rostro alcanzo un rojo equivalente al de sus ojos, tenía que detener a su dos hermanas como fuera sin parecer que estaba espiando su conversación, rápidamente tomo 3 tazas con té y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-l..le...les t..tra….traigo Te!-dijo de manera enérgica y nerviosa, al mirarlas, se encontró con Maki en el piso recostada boca arriba con sus dos hermanas sobre de ella abrazándola.

-ayuda….-decía rápidamente Maki al darse cuenta de la presencia de Nico en la sala.

-niñas, la cena ya está casi lista, quieren miso?- preguntaba a sus hermanas quienes la miraron rápidamente.

-no! Así está bien, a comer!- se levantaban rápidamente y corrían al comedor dejando a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo.

-gracias….creo-le agradecía Maki a la pelinegra quien le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

- lo lamento Maki-chan, hablemos más tarde de acuerdo? Por ahora tengo que encargarme de esos tres- le respondía Nico ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, de repente se le vino a la mente las palabras de las niñas hace un momento.

- Onnechan también te quiere!-

Su sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas al recordarlo, se preguntaba si Nico había escuchado lo que habían estado hablando ella y sus hermanas, o mejor aún, era verdad? Nico también la quería?

-vamos a cenar, está bien?-le decía Nico a la pelirroja quien asintió y ambas se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaban los tres niños sentados esperando la cena.

Nico les sirvió a cada uno de ellos de aquella cena que elaboro, después se sentó también y se dispusieron a cenar todos juntos, cuando terminaron regresaron nuevamente a la sala.

-dormir!-fueron las palabras de su hermano quien ya se veía bastante soñoliento.

-es verdad, tengo que volver! No he llamado a mis padres, enseguida vuelvo- decía Maki de repente, sin más salió de la sala para poder hablar y pedir permiso de quedarse, cosa que le parecía esplendida a su madre, por otro lado Nico se quedó a solas con sus hermanos en la sala, tenía que saldar algunos asuntos con ellos.

-niñas, me querrían decir ¿¡qué diablos hacen!?-preguntaba Nico riñendo a las niñas que se reían por lo bajo.

-Onnechan debes dejar de ser tan mala con Maki onne-chan-decía Cocoa a su hermana mayor quien la miro con un sonrojo.

-haci es, ella no querrá a alguien que es caprichosa todo el tiempo-esta vez era Kokoro quien hablaba a la mayor de los Yazawa.

-cabeza dura!-finalizaba como siempre Kotaro sin mirar a la mayor quien solo suspiro en respuesta.

-muy bien ya entendí, solo….no se metan!-finalizaba Nico con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

-bueno mi madre dijo que estaba bien quedarme-hablaba Maki sacando de su conversación a los hermanos Yazawa.

-muy bien, dame un momento de acuerdo?- le contestaba Nico a la pelirroja quien asintió en respuesta.

-ya es hora de dormir, así que, Kokoro te toca dormir con Kotaro- decía Nico a sus hermanos quienes solo asintieron.

Maki se sentó en silencio esperando a que Nico acomodara los futones donde dormirían sus pequeños hermanos, observaba que era un tanto difícil mantenerlos quietos, pero también que lucia feliz al estar con ellos y cuidarlos, que mantenía una sonrisa siempre sincera para ellos, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba ver, de alguna manera la hacía sentir cálida, incluso si esa sonrisa tan bella no fuera dirigida hacia ella, le bastaba con solo poder mirarla.

Nico por su parte, ya había dejado de acomodar a sus hermanos, ya se encontraban los tres acostados, realmente era trabajoso hacerlos ir a la cama.

-Onnechan, aun no te vayas-pedía Cocoa a la mayor quien le sonrió.

-quieren que les lea?- preguntaba Nico a los pequeños.

-mejor que Maki onne-chan nos cante!-dejaba salir Kokoro causando en Maki un sonrojo ante el sorpresivo comentario.

-he? Quieren que yo…cante?-preguntaba sin moverse de su asiento y mirando a las pequeñas con vergüenza.

-así es! Nico onne-chan siempre dice que tienes una voz hermosa!-esta vez hablaba Cocoa, causando un sonrojo bastante notorio en ambas chicas de preparatoria.

-por favor!-pedía Kotaro a la pelirroja mirándola por primera vez detenidamente.

Le era imposible a Maki decir que no ante la mirada del más joven, y sin más se acercó y se arrodillo cerca de los futones, y con aun un poco de vergüenza se emprendió a cantar con aquella voz tan hermosa que tenía.

Aishiteru Banzai!

Los tres niños la miraban con asombro, y Nico solo cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar aquel bello sonido, e incluso se aventuró a acompañar aquella voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar, haciendo un sonido aún más perfecto a los ojos de los pequeños Yazawa.

Unos momentos más tarde y antes de terminar aquel canto juntas, los pequeños ya habían caído dormidos, era la hora, por fin tendrían tiempo para hablar.

-bien….pues…vayamos a mi habitación de acuerdo, para….no despertarlos-proponía Nico a la pelirroja quien la miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento los nervios invadían a ambas, no sabrían por dónde empezar, o si terminarían peleando como siempre, pero sabían que tenían que hablar y dejar muchas cosas claras.

-pasa….no es muy grande pero ponte cómoda- decía Nico a la pianista para tratar de relajarse ambas.

Sin más Maki solo entro y miro aquel cuarto, tapizado de rosa y blanco, lleno de peluches y posters de Idols entre muchos de ellos de M's, ciertamente Nico era una chica muy femenina, pero en ese momento no había luz alguna dentro de la habitación, solo iluminaba aquella luz del pasillo que entraba por la puerta.

-lo siento-la voz de la pelinegra saco a Maki de sus pensamientos y enseguida la miro.

-Nico-chan?-exclamo Maki en respuesta, ya que no estaba segura de la razón por la que Nico se disculpaba.

-lamento como te he tratado últimamente, prometimos llevarnos mejor, y las cosas terminaron aun peor- decía Nico a la pelirroja quien solo la observaba.

-yo lamento…muchas cosas, lamento no haber intentado tratarte igual que a las demás desde que nos formamos como M's, lamento que cada momento que pude lo use para molestarte- esta vez se disculpaba Maki con la pelinegra.

Ambas sentían como su corazón se aceleraba, y sentían un inmenso calor apoderado de sus mejillas, ambas podían verlo, y podían notarlo.

-será que siempre terminaremos haci? Estamos destinadas a pelear y vernos como rivales? Por siempre?- hablaba Nico agachando la mirada, le costaba permanecer observando aquellos profundos ojos violeta.

-no lo se, el futuro es muy incierto, así como cada conciencia de cada uno-contestaba la pelirroja aun mirando a Nico.

La pelinegra no sabía que más decir (igual que yo D: ), quería decirle a Maki que la quería, que también sentía lo mismo por ella, quería confiar en si misma, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo podía estar en silencio, esperando a que la pelirroja dijera algo.

-Nico-chan….yo….lamento causarte problemas- dejaba salir Maki, lo cual sorprendió a Nico y la llevo a levantar su mirada hacia la pelirroja frente a ella.

-y también lamento,….ese accidente, y aun más que un simple beso accidental me llevara a quererte tanto, lamento sentirme haci, porque…..-Maki fue interrumpida antes de continuar.

-Detente! No digas eso!...por favor no lo digas-pedía Nico a la pelirroja que la miro confundida.

-entonces…¿Qué se supone que debería decirte?-preguntaba confundida la pianista, pensando que Nico comenzaría una discusión nuevamente.

-quiero que me digas la verdad, quiero que me digas lo que quiero escuchar….-pedía nuevamente Nico a la pelirroja, quien se confundía cada vez más, sin decir nada se puso de pie.

-no se lo que quieres…no lo se!-contestaba ya con un poco de irritación Maki, ella estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo esta vez, por primera vez seria ella quien abandonaría el lugar deseando poder entender las cosas y antes de poder siquiera correr sintió como algo rodeaba su espalda con calidez…Nico se había aferrado a ella, lo cual causo que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse nuevamente.

-quieres saber que quiero?...quiero que me digas todas esas palabras bonitas que me decías mientras yo me portaba indiferente contigo, quiero que me causes esas extrañas sensaciones que no entiendo, pero que sin embargo me llenan de calidez, quiero que correspondas el abrazo que estoy dándote….y quiero que me digas nuevamente que me quieres….-decía Nico sin soltar por un momento a Maki, quien sentía tanto su propio calor aumentar como el de la chica que la abrazaba, sin más lentamente correspondió aquel cálido abrazo, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra junto al suyo, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa sensación de escuchar a la pelinegra.

-pero sabes que quiero más aun?-continuaba con aquellas palabras la pelinegra, mientras sentía la calidez de la menor abrazándola.

-que es?-dejaba salir Maki en voz baja mientras se negaba a dejar ir a la pelinegra un momento.

-quiero que sea igual de hermoso que la primera vez, quiero que esta vez…no sea un accidente- finalizaba Nico, dejando salir sus sentimientos a la pelirroja quien al escuchar las palabras de Nico sintió como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambas se separaron lentamente de aquel abrazo, mirando sus sonrojados rostros, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en ambas, mientras entrelazaban miradas, y lentamente se acercaban la una a la otra juntando sus labios en un beso, uno que finalmente era correspondido por ambas, que era tan cálido como el momento mismo, pero también corto.

-te quiero Nico-chan-hablaba Maki a la pelinegra mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-y por primera vez, yo también te quiero Maki-chan-finalizaba Nico devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pianista que rodeaba sus brazos por la cintura de la pelinegra.

.

-viste eso Kokoro?-decía por lo bajo Cocoa a su hermana mientras miraba con cuidado en la entrada de aquella habitación.

-ha! Qué lindo fue todo eso! Yo también quiero una Maki-onnechan!-decía Kokoro a su hermana por lo bajo.

-oye, eso no es justo, yo también quiero una Maki-onnechan-contestaba Cocoa a su hermana con voz quejumbrosa.

-bueno que importa, lo importante ahora es que Onnechan al fin podrá estar feliz con Maki-onnechan y dejaran de pelear- contestaba Kokoro a su hermana quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

.

Al día siguiente ya todas las musas se encontraban en el techo agotadas, ya habían terminado con el ensayo, y la nueva pareja acababa de contarles a las demás lo que había ocurrido ayer.

-me parece formidable- contestaba Eri a Nico y a Maki quienes las miraban con un poco de vergüenza pero aun así sonreían.

Sin más Nico comenzó a reírse triunfante.

-bien pues ahora Maki-chan es de mi propiedad, yo las derrote a todas ustedes!- decía con una sonrisa triunfante Nico a las demás quienes rieron divertidas.

-tu eres la única que peleaba por Maki-chan Nya!- decía Rin a la pelinegra quien se confundió al igual que la pianista.

-que?!-dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo confundida.

-todo fue un plan de Nozomi para que Nico-chan se confesara -contestaba Kotori a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja quienes se miraron con sorpresa.

-así es acaso creen que de verdad veríamos a Maki de esa manera?-decía Eri con aires un tanto egocéntricos.

-claro de ninguna manera pasaría algo así-esta vez contesto Umi tras las palabras de Eri.

-oh por favor, si ustedes dos también están…- trato de hablar Nozomi, pero rápidamente Umi cubrió su boca con nervios.

-NADA!...nada en especial pasa ok?-respondía rápidamente Eri a Nozomi con un sonrojo acompañando sus mejillas al igual que Umi.

Sin más Nico y Maki solo volvían a lo de siempre, solo que ahora estaban por fin juntas, sin temor a perderse.

-entonces eso quiere decir que se besaron de nuevo ayer?-preguntaba Honoka emocionada a lo que la pareja volvió a sonrojarse de golpe.

-que? Porque iríamos a decirte?- contestaba Maki cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada apenada.

-bueno, pues es que….-Honoka se quedaba en silencio un momento, y notaron como se sonrojo un poco.

-qué cosa?-preguntaba Nico confusa.

-…..Nico-chan tiene una marca en el cuello-contestaba por Honoka, Hanayo mientras las miraba apenadas también, Nico rápidamente poso una de sus manos en su cuello.

-Maki-chan idiota! Te dije que sin marcas!-gritaba Nico a la pelirroja quien seguía cruzada de brazos.

-no me llames Idiota, tu fuiste quien empezó!-contestaba gritando también Maki a la pelinegra.

-eso significa que si se besaron verdad?- esta vez Honoka se acercó a la pareja con mucha energía.

-cállate!-contesto Maki a la castaña con mucha vergüenza.

-más importante aún!-dijo Nozomi alzando la voz, causando el silencio de todas, miraron el rostro serio de Nozomi, cosa que no veían muy a menudo y prestaron atención a la miembro mayor de M's.

-que…..¿qué pasa?-se atrevía a preguntar Nico a su amiga quien rápidamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y después sonrió maliciosa.

-eso significa que también tuvieron sexo?-finalizaba con aquel drama Nozomi, observando como rápidamente el rostro de la pareja se volvía completamente color carmín.

-NOZOMI!-gritaron al unísono Nico y Maki, sabiendo que la mayor de M's saldría con un comentario asi.

* * *

**esperen ansiosos el Lemon mis saltamontes :P ne no es cierto jeje pero si esperen el lemon, para este viernes que tengan una linda semana :3**


	8. esto no fue un accidente

**hola gente, disculpen el retrazo es que, yo siendo un angelito de dios no podia escribir un lemon :P (si aja) pero bueno, despues de revisar todos los doujins de ooshima tomo y de paso verme los de tsunderation al fin tome valor para escribir esto :3  
ADVERTENCIAS! **

**esto contiene lemon obvio! xD no me ago responsable de erecciones :3**

**ya sin mas disfruten este extra bola de depravados jaja los amo gracias por leerme**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Nico y Maki habían comenzado a salir, la pelinegra se había sentido bastante bien junto a la pelirroja quien, inesperadamente era muy detallista y tenía cierto toque romántico también, nunca se hubiera imaginado dos semanas atrás que estaría saliendo con Maki, pero ahora sabía muy bien que había elegido correctamente, que estar con la pianista era lo correcto y lo más agradable que le había pasado formando parte de M's.

-Nico! Apresúrate a salir, Nishikino-san está afuera esperándote-le gritaba la señora Yazawa a Nico quien estaba arreglándose para la escuela, Maki la había convencido de dejarla pasar por ella a su casa antes de la escuela, así estarían juntas un poco más de tiempo.

-ya voy!-respondía Nico mientras tomaba rápidamente su maletín escolar pensando que no había olvidado nada, deslizo la puerta de su habitación y salió de inmediato de su casa.

-me voy!-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella y quedando frente a la pelirroja quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Nico-chan-saludaba cortes mente Maki a la pelinegra quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-buenas Maki-chan-le devolvía la sonrisa y el saludo a la chica frente a ella, notando que la pelirroja la miraba detenidamente por un momento.

-te vez linda sin tu suéter rosa-agregaba la pianista dándose cuenta de que era lo que la pelinegra había olvidado.

-no importa, más bien estas olvidado algo no?-respondía Nico, causando duda en Maki, duda que se aclaró cuando miro a la pelinegra señalar su mejilla, sin más se acercó a ella y deposito un beso rápido sobre la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-muy bien, nos vamos?-dijo con alegría Nico mientras comenzaba a caminar, Maki sin decir nada más la siguió.

Normalmente acostumbraban a conversar mientras caminaban para la escuela, pero ese día les bastaba con caminar una al lado de la otra, eso era más que suficiente, ambas se sentían realmente bien con solo estar juntas.

-Ne Maki-chan, has compuesto alguna canción nueva?-Rompía Nico con aquel silencio y sacando un tema de conversación del que no sabía mucho.

-si, quisiera que la escucharas, pero no ahora de acuerdo?- respondía Maki a la pelinegra quien solo suspiro en respuesta.

-baya no eres buena iniciando conversaciones verdad?-decía con ironía la mayor a Maki quien solo sonrió levemente.

-lo siento, es un poco complicado para mi hablar con los demás todavía- contestaba Maki sonrojándose un poco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra.

-ahaha Maki-chan es tan linda!-dejaba salir Nico mientras la tomaba del brazo, entrelazando en suyo y avergonzando a la pelirroja.

-tonta estamos en público! -finalizo sin más la pianista con un sonrojo aún más notorio en su rostro.

-que importa-contestaba con una sonrisa Nico, Maki solo suspiro y continuaron caminando.

.

Al llegar a la escuela, sabían que tenían que separarse, puesto que la sección de tercer año ocupaba la planta de en medio, mientras que la clase de primero ocupada el tercer piso.(si, recalco que Nico es dos años mayor que Maki y aun así la que parece lolicon es Maki xD)

-te veo en el ensayo….adiós- decía Maki con cierto tono triste en su voz, Nico solo asintió y se dirigió a su salón de clases, lista para comenzar su labor escolar (si aja sobre todo Nico xD)

.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, y parecía un tanto pesado para la pelinegra, y sabía que aún le faltaba ensayar con las demás, quienes después de la practica estarían preguntando cosas extrañas a ella y a Maki, o más bien solo Rin, Honoka y la reina de las preguntas incomodas, Nozomi.

Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia el club, mientras tomaba un poco de agua, al abrir la puerta solo se topó con que solo se encontraban ahí adentro Rin, Honoka y Hanayo.

-ah! Nico-chan llegaste-saludaba enérgicamente Honoka a la pelinegra.

-buenas Honoka, y las demás?-preguntaba con normalidad Nico a la castaña quien pensó por un momento.

-no lo se, pensé que Maki-chan estaría contigo-contestaba nuevamente enérgica la líder, sus palabras sobresaltaron un momento a Nico.

-es verdad!...es extraño que no llegue con ustedes dos- contestaba Nico dirigiéndose a Hanayo y a Rin.

-bueno, le toco el aseo del salón, llegara un poco tarde- contestaba sin más Hanayo.

-por cierto hoy no traes tu suéter rosa Nya!-decía Rin notando lo que faltaba en Nico.

-si, se me hizo un poco tarde y lo olvide en el closet-contestaba mientras abría nuevamente aquella botella de agua para beber un poco.

-ahora que ella no está aquí, dinos cómo va la relación Nico-chan!- hablaba enérgicamente también Rin a la pelinegra, quien ya esperaba eso.

-eso no te incumbe!-contestaba rápidamente Nico dándole la espalda a las tres chicas del salón.

Como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor para la pelinegra, llego la persona que más la incomodaba junto a una rubia y una peli azul.

-oh! Rin otra vez estas interrogando a Nico?-preguntaba Eri con ironía a la chica de ojos verdes.

-mal hecho!, debieron esperarme-contestaba Nozomi mientras se acercaba.

-Nozomi se supone que deberías poner orden…..olvídalo-respondía Umi a la vicepresidenta.

-ya les dije que no es de su incumbencia!-contestaba aún más fuerte Nico que la primera vez mientras aun sostenía su botella con agua.

-dime aun tienes marcas?-susurraba desprevenidamente Honoka al oído de Nico quien rápidamente se estremeció y retrocedió de un brinco, por desgracia de ella la puerta se habría en ese preciso momento causando que su brazo chocara y derramara el agua sobre ella.

-ha lo siento!-exclamaba Kotori quien era quien había entrado al salón del club.

-Kotori, porque no entras?-se escuchó una voz detrás de la ojimiel, proveniente de Maki.

La pelirroja no recibió respuesta, simplemente entro a la habitación y lo que vio primeramente hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder y se postraran rojizas, puesto que lo único que tenía a la vista era la blanca, mojada y transparentada camisa de la pelinegra quien traía un sujetador rosa con figuras que no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero sin duda alguna dejaba apreciar bastante el torso de la pelinegra.

-ah….lo sient…yo…-balbuceaba torpemente sin embargo no dejaba de mirar, la espléndida vista que la pelinegra le daba inconscientemente.

-Maki-chan…-dijo la pelinegra, sin embargo antes de preguntar algo más se percató de la mirada de Maki hacia ella y rápidamente se cubrió imitando el sonrojo bastante evidente en la pelirroja.

-NO VEAS!-fueron las explosivas palabras de Umi, quien corrió a cubrir la vista de Maki con una de sus manos, y su propia vista con la otra, pronto Rin también se abalanzo contra Maki.

-Maki-chan, aquí no hay nada que ver! Nya!- decía mientras aseguraba aún más la ceguera de Maki.

-esperen!...¿qué demonios hacen?- se quejaba Maki mientras era echada de la habitación del club y Honoka salía junto a ella tomando el lugar de Umi y Rin.

Por otro lado Nico solo traía en su rostro una expresión avergonzada y a la vez irritada, rápidamente se dispuso a cambiar su camisa con la que ocupaba para ensayar, Nozomi la miro detenida mente por un momento.

-¿Qué?-contestaba ya molesta la pelinegra mientras se percataba de la mirada de Nozomi.

-no es nada….-contestaba sin más disponiéndose a cambiarse también.

.

-diablos, que pasa con ustedes?- se quejaba Maki con Honoka quien era la única en salirse con ella.

-Maki-chan no es correcto mirar a tu pareja así-decía Honoka a la pelirroja quien se sorprendió ante la expresión de la castaña.

-da igual! Ambas somos chicas!-contestaba aun molesta Maki, la líder solo suspiro.

-es verdad, pero, aunque ambas sean chicas, tienes que guardarle cierto respeto, tienes que respetar lo que Nico-chan quiera mostrarte- contestaba con amabilidad a la pelirroja quien se sorprendió, Honoka podía ser entrometida y torpe, pero cuando quería ser seria podía hacerlo.

-yo….lo siento, no sé qué me paso, solo no pude apartar la mirada-contestaba la pelirroja mientras desviaba la mirada un momento.

-no te disculpes conmigo, hazlo con Nico-chan, ahora a ensayar- finalizaba Honoka a la pelirroja mostrándole una sonrisa la cual correspondió.

.

Ya en el ensayo, todas eran conscientes de las pequeñas miradas que se otorgaban en algunas ocasiones la pelirroja y la pelinegra, se notaba un ambiente un tanto incomoda, no solo entre ellas dos sino que también incomodaban a las demás, no se sentía bien, por lo que Umi (la que obliga a todas a ensayar diario xD) decidió parar la practica por ese día.

-que pasa Umi?-preguntaba Eri a la peli azul mientras se acercaba a ella.

-es que no se siente bien el ambiente que se traen esas dos-contestaba al oído de la rusa quien comprendió por completo como se sentía la compositora.

-muy bien, entonces la practica queda hasta aquí por el día de hoy-Finalizaba Eri con la practica mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Por otro lado Nozomi aun observaba algo extraño en lo que había sucedido una hora atrás, por lo que teniendo la oportunidad se acercó a hablar con Nico.

-oye Nicocchi, que ocurrió hace un rato?- preguntaba Nozomi a la de ojos carmín quien solo dejo salir un suspiro.

-qué se yo?, esa tonta solo se quedó ahí inmóvil- contestaba la pelinegra, a lo cual Nozomi entendió todo por completo.

-entonces realmente no han tenido relaciones-pensaba Nozomi en voz alta, causando que la pelinegra la mirara de mala gana y avergonzada nuevamente.

-porque deberíamos? No seas ridícula-contestaba Nico mientras se sentaba un momento.

-porque no? ¿Será que no quieres?-insistía Nozomi, causando dudas en Nico.

-yo….no lo sé, es que ella es más joven que yo…y….-se quedaba pensándolo por un momento Nico, Nozomi volvió a sonreír levemente.

-bueno supuse eso, por la manera en que reacciono al verte, pero en fin, si no quieres pues nadie puede decirte lo contrario-finalizaba Nozomi, dejando a Nico ahora con ese tema en su mente, despacio miro a la pelirroja, quien tomaba agua de una botella dejando escurrir un poco por su garganta, rápidamente desvió la mirada avergonzada, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

-Nico-chan! Apresúrate- decía Rin sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra quien rápidamente reacciono.

-y…..ya voy-finalizo siguiendo a las demás terminando aquel ensayo, sin embargo la imaginación de la pelinegra no dejaba de volar.

.

Como acostumbraban, volvían a casa juntas, pero ninguna hablaba, no sabían exactamente que decirse, ni siquiera podían verse a la cara, Nico por más que intentaba dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Nozomi, no podía hacerlo, caminaba sin siquiera fijarse por donde lo hacía, inesperadamente se golpeó la frente con una señal de tránsito, haciendo que casi callera al suelo.

-Nico-chan!-exclamo rápidamente Maki sosteniendo a la chica a su lado que estaba a punto de caer.

-auch!...eso dolió-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Nico mientras sostenía con ambas manos su frente.

-déjame ver-pedía Maki, la pelinegra lentamente retiro sus manos, dejando ver aquel golpe tan rojo en su frente.

-diablos esto no puede dejar marca! No en mi lindo rostro!-se quejaba de una manera egocéntrica Nico, mientras Maki solo suspiro.

-vayamos a mi casa, para que te trate ese golpe-sugería rápidamente Maki, a lo que Nico lo pensó por un momento.

-re…realmente sabes, hacerlo?-preguntaba aun adolorida.

-por supuesto, no por nada ayudo a mi padre en el hospital, vamos-finalizaba Maki con una sonrisa y volvían a caminar ahora en dirección a la residencia Nishikino.

.

Era la primera vez, que Nico se paraba frente a la casa de Maki, y le parecía aún más increíble que la casa de verano en la playa que ya habían visitado.

-acaso esto es un castillo?- pregunta mientras entraba al jardín y miraba lo extenso que era.

-técnicamente se le llama mansión-contestaba sin ninguna mala intención la pelirroja.

Nico solo puso mala cara, y sin más entro a aquella enorme casa, miraba los alrededores, sin duda era una gran casa, demasiado para solo tres personas, sin decir nada se dirigieron ambas a la sala, donde se podían observar muchos trofeos y reconocimientos.

-bien espera aquí iré por el botiquín- decía Maki saliendo de aquella sala.

Nico espero pacientemente, pero noto algo, la madre de Maki no las había recibido, y su padre mucho menos, pensó que posiblemente habría empleados de limpieza, pero tampoco había rastro de ellos, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, las pisadas de la pelirroja al entrar en la sala nuevamente la distrajeron.

-Ne Maki-chan, siempre es tan callado aquí?-preguntaba inocentemente la de ojos carmín, mientras observaba a Maki acercarse con un frasco y algodón.

-si, después de todo siempre esta sola aquí hasta las 8:00 pm-contestaba la pelirroja quien comenzaba a tratar el golpe de Nico.

Le pareció extraño que la pelinegra no se quejara, sin embargo no dijo nada y continuo, pero la razón del porque no se quejaba, era porque se había quedado sorprendida, estaba a solas con Maki, solo ellas dos, eso la ponía muy nerviosa puesto que las palabras de Nozomi volvían a su mente, ¿Qué tal si le proponía intimar un poco a Maki?, ¿qué tal si ella se molestaba?, no era sospechoso que la pelirroja la trajera a su casa sabiendo que estarían a solas? ¿Qué pasaría si Maki pensara que era una pervertida?...o ¿qué tal si aceptaba? Sería capaz de llegar tan lejos con Maki? (¿debería dejar de hacer tantas preguntas y llevársela a la cama? xD ok no ._.)

-Nico-chan?-la voz de Maki nuevamente la sacaba de sus pensamientos, notando que la pelirroja incluso sacudía su mano frente a ella, rápidamente un color rojo invadía su mejillas mientras desviaba su rostro.

-muy bien, gracias….me voy ahora!-decía sin más la pelinegra mientras se apresuraba caminado hacia la salida de aquella mansión, Maki rápidamente fue tras ella desconcertada.

-espera!, porque te portas tan extraño?...acaso es por….mirarte en el club?-preguntaba de golpe Maki, causando aún más vergüenza en la pelinegra.

-no es eso!...bueno tiene que ver!...es culpa de Nozomi!-contestaba la pelinegra aun sonrojada, pero de frente a Maki.

-que es lo que te dijo?...no entiendo-preguntaba nuevamente Maki, a lo que Nico cayó por un momento, le diría la verdad a Maki.

-Maki-chan…..iré al grano, Nozomi causo que mi cabeza se llenara de cosas pervertidas, por eso es que mejor te sugiero que me dejes ir a casa y pueda darme un baño con agua fría!-contestaba rápidamente Nico a la pelirroja, quien se quedó mirándola sin expresión alguna y posteriormente comenzó a reírse.

-no te rías! Es enserio!-se quejaba la pelinegra mientras miraba avergonzada a la pianista.

-lo siento….Nico-chan…..es solo que…-hablaba entre risas Maki, impacientando aún más a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué?!-contestaba ya molesta Nico, mientras la pelirroja aún no se ponía seria, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

-…nada, ven conmigo un momento de acuerdo?-le pedía Maki a la mayor, quien se desconcertó por un momento y asintió siguiendo a la pelinegra quien subía unas extensas escaleras.

Ambas quedaron frente a una puerta de madera, la cual Maki abrió y dejo pasar a la mayor, quien al mirar dentro, se topó con un cuarto color violeta, con cosas simples en cualquier habitación, a excepción de un sistema de sonido que parecía muy caro y algunas partituras sobre un escritorio….no cabía duda, era la habitación de Maki.

-¿porque…..me trajiste hasta aquí?-preguntaba Nico mientras seguía mirando a los alrededores notando también un violín cerca de la cama.

-pues…..quería estar contigo, aunque sea un momento, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas en la escuela así que, ¿Por qué no aprovechar este momento?-decía con tranquilidad la pelirroja, causando nuevamente que Nico comenzara a ponerse nerviosa, incluso aún más que antes.

Sin decir más, Maki se acercó a ella rodeando la cintura de la pelinegra con sus brazos y acercándola a ella haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

-M…Maki-chan?-decía Nico en voz baja, la cercanía que tenían le parecía bastante incitadora.

Sin decir nada mas Maki acorto por completo la distancia entre ambas, juntando sus labios en un beso, uno que deseaba hacer profundo, y lleno de calidez, caminaba un poco empujando hacia enfrente a la pelinegra, quien rápidamente se topó con la cama de la pelirroja.

Sin negarse ni por un momento se sentó en la orilla sin dejar de besar a Maki quien lentamente comenzó a inclinarse más haciendo que la pelinegra se recostara por completo.

Pronto aquel acalorado beso, comenzó a ser aún más profundo cuando la pelirroja introdujo su lengua, no solían besarse de esa manera, sin embargo no era la primera vez.

Continuaban compartiendo aquel beso de una manera sutil y lenta, por la mente de la pelinegra pasaban muchas posibles situaciones de como terminaría aquello, aunque de igual manera no se sentía completamente segura, solo sabía que el calor en la habitación comenzaba a notarse, por otro lado Maki solo dirigió una de sus manos al rostro de la pelinegra, mientras retiraba algunos mechones del cabello de Nico mientras acariciaba su mejilla, aquella sensación era fabulosa para la pelinegra, quien quiso probar besar el cuello de Maki, prontamente se separó un poco y se dirigió a su objetivo, podía olfatear un suave y agradable aroma en aquella zona, sin más, comenzó a besar con suavidad el cuello de la pianista, quien solo se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, le parecía agradable y bastante tentador, debería continuar? O solo deberían detenerse? Lo pensaba demasiado, debía disfrutar aquel momento, quería compartir más con la mayor.

Lentamente recorrió una de sus manos de la mejilla de la pelinegra, pasando por su cuello llegando hasta el pecho de la pelinegra, quien se estremeció ante el contacto y rápidamente se dirigió a mirar a la pianista, sin decir palabra alguna pero con un sonrojo bastante notorio en su rostro al igual que la pelirroja.

-Nico-chan…yo…..no quiero obligarte a nada...si no quieres…-hablaba por fin Maki mientras miraba aquellos ojos carmín que tanto la cautivaban.

-está bien Maki-chan…no estas obligándome a nada-respondía con una suave sonrisa Nico a la menor mientras coloco su mano sobre la que Maki tenía en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, dándole total confirmación de que podía continuar, sin decir una palabra más, Maki comenzó a presionar un poco con su mano, mientras esta vez decidía dirigirse al cuello de la pelinegra quien solo se concentró un momento en lo que sentía.

Maki comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la pelinegra, quería tener un contacto más directo, al llegar al último botón por fin pudo observar correctamente las figuras de aquel sostén rosa de Nico, eran estrellas, pero pudo ver más que eso, pudo observar aquella suave y blanca piel, sentirla, sin más, retiro el moño verde de Nico y posteriormente la camisa blanca, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los ojos carmín que la miraban completamente ruborizada nuevamente aterrizo sus labios sobre los de la mayor moviéndolos de una manera más rítmica que antes, esta vez recorría con sus labios desde el cuello, hasta llegar al pecho, nuevamente se detuvo un momento, algo le comenzaba a estorbar.

-Nico-chan….puedo quitarlo?-preguntaba con un poco de timidez Maki, la mayor solo desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-haz lo que quieras….no me preguntes-declaraba de una manera increíblemente encantadora Nico, con esto Maki estaba más que segura que realmente podía tocar un poco más de piel, lentamente dirigió sus manos a la espalda de Nico y desabrocho su sostén, con la misma delicadeza lo deslizo dejando ver por completo el torso desnudo de la pelinegra. Era la primera vez que Maki la miraba de esa manera asiendo que su rubor aumentara y su corazón golpeara con fuerza contra su pecho, le parecía tan lindo que no podía dejar de mirar a la pelinegra que por su parte, al notar que Maki no dejaba de mirarla se cubrió el torso.

-no me mires así!, tonta…..-se quejaba Nico nuevamente desviando la mirada y cubriendo su poco atribuido busto.

-no te avergüences, toda tu eres perfecta-contestaba con suavidad Maki a la mayor quien devolvió su vista a Maki.

Lentamente la mayor retiro sus manos, dejando su cuerpo a la vista nuevamente, Maki solo le sonrió en respuesta y lentamente se inclinó dando pequeños besos sobre el pecho de la pelinegra quien se estremecía ante cada beso sobre su piel, Maki podía escuchar lo rápido que latía el corazón de la pelinegra y también noto que su respiración comenzaba a escucharse pesada, sin más prosiguió esta vez lamiendo mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba y en ocasiones jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-ah!…Maki…..chan…..espera!-prontamente se quejaba Nico, llamando la atención de Maki, quien sonrió rápidamente.

-que sonido tan lindo Nico-chan-decía Maki mientras miraba a la pelinegra ruborizarse.

-idiota…..no fue por eso!...es solo que no es justo!-contestaba la pelinegra causando duda en Maki.

-¿Qué cosa no es justa?-preguntaba la pianista a la mayor.

-tú sigues….con…..mucha ropa todavía- decía la pelinegra diciendo en voz un poco más baja lo último, la pelirroja solo suspiro.

Rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar su saco y aflojar su listón azul mientras Nico desabotonaba los botones de su camisa blanca, y como si fueran en sincronía retiraron las tres prendas de un solo tirón, dejando esta vez ver el torso casi desnudo de la pelirroja quien traiga un sostén negro, nuevamente Maki se inclinó sobre la pelinegra dejando ver un muy tentador escote.

-diablos, que comes que creses así?- decía Nico mirando aquel escote de la pelinegra quien se ruborizo ante las palabras de Nico y puso mala cara.

-que poco romántica eres, solo cállate-finalizaba Maki con tono molesto en su voz, rápidamente volvió a lo que hacía hace unos momentos mientras acariciaba esta vez el abdomen de la pelinegra, notando que arqueaba un poco la espalda ente el rose de sus manos sobre sus costados, pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecer de una manera un tanto brusca y miro con sorpresa a Nico.

-N…Ni…Nico-chan!…-eran las únicas palabras de Maki ante la acción de Nico, quien sin ningún aviso había dirigido una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna.

-oh que linda reacción, que pasa Maki-chan? Te avergüenza lo que estoy haciendo?-hablaba de manera burlona Nico, mientras observaba a la pelirroja sonrojarse aún más.

-idiota!...es solo que…..me tomaste por sorpresa…-contestaba la pelirroja mientras seguía mirando con sorpresa a Nico, no se imaginaria que actuaría tan rápidamente.

-bueno te estabas demorando mucho, haci que porque no empezar con la mejor parte ya?- contestaba despreocupadamente Nico avergonzando todavía más a la pianista.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a mover su mano en aquella parte notando que prontamente Maki comenzaba a respirar pesadamente también dejando que su torso descansara un poco sobre el de la pelinegra, quien sentía la caliente respiración de Maki golpear contra uno de sus oídos, Maki se aferraba levemente a ella en un abrazo mientras la dejaba actuar sintiendo cada rose y cada caricia, prontamente comenzó también a jadear, y nuevamente sin aviso alguno por parte de la de ojos carmín sintió uno de los dedos de Nico deslizarse dentro, ante dicha acción no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

-ah…podrías….al menos…..avisarme?-se quejaba en voz baja la pelirroja sin moverse un momento de donde estaba.

-lo siento….-se disculpaba de igual manera Nico.

Sin decir una palabra más, nuevamente comenzó primero a mover sus dedos lentamente, por su parte, Maki volvía a recargarse como hace un momento mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos con cada movimiento. Por otro lado Nico no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo correctamente y sabía que tampoco sería buena idea apresurarse ya que podría lastimar a Maki.

Era increíble que un simple movimiento rítmico le causara esas sensaciones, quería sentir aún más, deseaba más, pero le avergonzaba decírselo a la pelinegra, ya se encontraba bastante avergonzada ante lo que hacían, pero no podía detenerse, y no podría hacerlo.

Como si la pelinegra hubiese leído su mente, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, la pelirroja solo se aferró con más fuerza a aquel abrazo mientras su voz era un poco más sonora.

Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que ya no podría sostenerse más tiempo, inconscientemente dejaba caer su peso completo sobre la pelinegra quien no tardo en protestar.

-Maki!...estas apoyándote por completo sobre…mi….-protestaba en voz baja la pelinegra deteniendo aquella apresurada acción, dejando que Maki se levantara.

-ah…..lo siento….es que….ah…yo…-trataba de articular la pianista mientras respiraba con dificultad y se apoyaba nuevamente sobre sus brazos, Nico miraba el rostro de la menor, estaba sonrojado y notaba una pequeña gota de sudor que caía por su mejilla, rápidamente coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia sí misma para besarla nuevamente.

-Maki-chan…..te amo-susurro al oído de la de ojos violeta que sonrió ante las palabras de Nico.

-yo también te amo-contestaba mientras se separaba un poco para mirar aquellos ojos carmín que tanto amaba dedicándole una sonrisa.

- y bien, quieres ducharte?- preguntaba la pelinegra a Maki quien sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿de qué hablas? Yo aún no término-le contestaba de una manera incitadora Maki a la pelinegra quien trago saliva con nervios.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Maki fue quien esta vez dirigió su mano entre las piernas de Nico, a quien se le erizo la piel ante el contacto, Maki primero tocaba sobre la ropa, podía sentir lo caliente que se encontraba aquel sitio, para ventaja de ella, había estudiado todo el cuerpo humano ya que su padre la había obligado y sabía exactamente qué hacer y donde tocar, por primera vez sus largos dedos le servirían para algo más que tocar el piano, con lentitud deslizo su mano dentro de la ropa, tocando directamente por fin, causando un leve gemido por parte de Nico, quien sin temer cerros sus ojos.

Maki comenzó a acariciar haciendo círculos primeramente conservando su ritmo, y sin despegar su vista de las expresiones de la mayor quien se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, le parecía una buena señal, por lo que prosiguió a entrar notando que se pondría un poco difícil aquello.

-Nico-chan…..relájate, no puedo seguir si te pones tan tensa-decía Maki a la chica bajo ella quien abrió levemente los ojos.

-bien…..dame un momento….-respondía con voz airosa la mayor, tomando más aire, después asintió dándole confirmación a la pelirroja.

Lenta y cuidadosamente Maki dejo deslizar uno solo de sus dedos notando que Nico frunció el ceño ante la acción.

-¿duele?-preguntaba Maki, quería asegurarse de no lastimarla, Nico solo negó con la cabeza, mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos, después de eso Maki comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente, ella sabría cuando aumentar el ritmo.

Notaba como Nico estaba ruborizada y comenzaba a sudar, también noto que estaba evitando gemir, por esa razón cubría su boca, lo cual no le pareció justo.

-oye!, yo también quiero escucharte- le daba su queja a la pelinegra, quien en respuesta solo negó con la cabeza.

-entonces tendré que hacerlo inevitable-contestaba Maki comenzando a besar el abdomen de Nico quien presiono más su mano contra sus labios, solo sentía los juguetones labios de Maki bajar cada vez más y más, hasta llegar bajo su cadera.

-Ah!...espera!...no hagas eso!...no está…bien….-se levantaba un poco Nico mirando hasta donde había llegado Maki, esta simplemente le guiño un ojo en respuesta levantando una de las piernas de la pelinegra y colocándola sobre su hombro aventuro sus labios en aquella zona.

Ante dicho contacto, Nico solo se echó para atrás, cubriendo su boca nuevamente, mientras con su otra mano se aferraba a las sabanas bajo ella, aun trataba de ocultar su voz, sin embargo no pudo seguir ocultándola cuando sintió a la menor aumentar el ritmo con su dedo mientras lamia, le era completamente imposible, rindiéndose termino aferrándose con ambas manos a las sabanas.

Maki se encontraba satisfecha, había conseguido lo que quería, ahora se preguntaba, por cuanto tiempo más tendría que seguir con sus acciones? No estaba segura, decidió solo continuar a ver qué pasaba, podía sentir las contracciones del cuerpo de la mayor, esto llegaría a su fin pronto?

-AH!...Maki!, espera!...AH….-hablaba Nico nuevamente, Maki levanto la cabeza mirando a la rucha ruborizada.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaba con normalidad Maki a la mayor quien desvió un momento la mirada para después volverla con más seguridad.

-yo quiero….bueno…terminemos juntas….ok?-dejaba salir su petición Nico, mientras respiraba con dificultad, aquella petición había causado un gran rubor en el rostro de la pianista sin embargo le pareció adorable la expresión en el rostro de la de ojos carmín.

-muy bien…pero probemos con esto- finalizaba aquello la pelirroja bajando la pierna de la mayor de su hombro y flexionándola hacia arriba, después se colocó en medio, quedando pelvis con pelvis.

-Nico-chan…te amo- agregaba Maki a la chica bajo ella quien le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

-yo también te amo….Maki-chan-respondía a las dulces palabras de la pianista.

Después de aquellas palabras, Maki comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, se movía lentamente contra el cuerpo de Nico quien colocaba sus manos cobre los hombros de la pianista.

Mantenían sus miradas fijas la una de la otra mientras seguían en su acto, el sentir de sus cuerpos rosarse era una sensación muy diferente a las de antes, esta sensación parecía funcionar más rápido con tan poco movimiento, pronto se hizo presente nuevamente el sonido de sus voces mientras se movían en compás.

Maki comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad poco a poco, así como el calor en la habitación, realmente sentía que ardía, así mismo sentía el cuerpo de Nico, tan caliente como el suyo, la miraba sonrojarse y gemir…..era una maravillosa vista al igual que para la pelinegra, mirar a la chica que amaba en aquellas condiciones la enloquecía.

El movimiento era cada vez más constante e incluso un poco más fuerte, era completamente inexplicable, solo querían más la una de la otra, la pelirroja comenzaba a cansarse, pero no quería detenerse, deseaba más.

-Nico-chan…mueve….tu cadera….también….-daba la menor su última petición entre jadeos, la pelinegra sin expresar palabra alguna obedeció, haciendo de aquello cada vez algo mejor uniéndose al movimiento, ambas lo sentían eso estaría a punto de terminar y dando su último aliento, dieron fin a todo aquello que habían compartido.

.

La pelirroja se dejó caer a un lado de la mayor, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, así como la pelinegra a su lado quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ni siquiera había notado cuando se habían desecho de toda su ropa, realmente se habían perdido en aquel momento.

Cuando por fin pudo regularse miro a la peligra quien tenía una expresión serena.

-Ne Nico-chan…..ahora si quiero ducharme-decía Maki con un poco de gracia a la pelinegra que la volteo a ver dedicándole una sonrisa.

-yo también...-contestaba de igual manera Nico a la pelirroja quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama cubriendo su cintura con una de las sabanas mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo notando algo en su espalda.

-oye…eso no está bien! Ve lo que me hiciste-se quejaba la pianista con la pelinegra señalando un pequeño pero notorio rasguño en su espalda.

-lo siento, no me percate que estaba tan aferrada a ti-contestaba con ironía y un poco de vergüenza la de ojos carmín.

-y yo ni siquiera lo sentí…cielos es increíble-contestaba sin más la menor mirando a la pelinegra.

-Maki, ven aquí-pedía la pelinegra expendiendo sus brazos, la pianista solo asintió con una sonrisa y se unió en un abrazo a la pelinegra.

-hace dos, meses no me hubiera imaginado en esta situación contigo…pero me alegra, que la primera hayas sido tu- dejaba salir con tranquilidad Maki.

-wahahaha Maki-chan es tan dulce!-exclamaba Nico abrazando con más fuerza a Maki.

-te das cuenta que todo esto fue culpa Nozomi?-decía Maki con ironía en su voz.

-bueno, al menos esto no fue un accidente-finalizaba Nico abrazándose a Maki nuevamente.

-sh! Escuchaste eso?- decía Maki callando por un momento, ambas se quedaron en silencio

Como si la suerte las abandonara escucharon pasos en las escaleras, y sentían como el corazón de ambas se aceleraba, pero esta vez por pánico.

-Maki!, hija ya estás en casa?-llamaba una voz femenina a la pelirroja quien se estremeció, no cavia duda, era su madre.

Rápidamente se levantó, casi corriendo y puso seguro en aquella puerta de madera.

-s…ss…..si! ya estoy aquí...-contestaba con voz nerviosa mientras observaba a Nico vestirse de una manera torpe y apresurada, ella hacia lo mismo.

-estás en tu habitación? Vi unos zapatos extra en la entrada, estas con alguien? Voy a pasar –decía la madre de Maki ya frente a la puerta.

-NO!...hehehehehe quiero decir, a mi amiga se le derramo de sobre su uniforme y está cambiándose!- respondía al azar la pelirroja mientras terminaba de abotonarse su camisa y viendo que Nico también había terminado de vestirse también, sin más corrió a abrir la puerta dándole la cara a su madre.

-oh! Yazawa-san es un justo tenerte de visita-saludaba cortésmente la madre de Maki a la pelinegra.

-e…el gusto es mío….-contestaba nerviosa nuevamente Nico a la alta mujer frente a ellas.

-llegas…temprano madre- con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-tu padre saldrá temprano del trabajo hoy, así que queríamos salir a Cenar los tres juntos, bueno los cuatro-contestaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nuevamente a ambas chicas.

-por supuesto, verdad Nico-chan?- preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-po…por supuesto-contestaba rápidamente Nico a la mujer quien asintió.

-perfecto,…por cierto….soy yo o, aquí huele un poco extraño?-decía sin más la señora Nishikino, dejando congeladas a ambas chicas.


End file.
